Matchmaker
by JapFan04
Summary: New kid decides that maybe some of these 'partners' are better off as couples, and makes it one hell of a roller-coaster ride. KakuHida, TobiDei, will contain smut soon Pre 'Tobi-is-not-Madara' discovery.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

They say that the kid came from Konoha. But the members themselves weren't allowed to kill him. That was the annoying part. Konan was the one who brought them in.

"Seishiro is to be kept in this room at all times. Escape is not an option, and interaction is forbidden unless absolutely necessary." she explained.

Tobi was the first to speak. "Araaaa?" he said, in his usual, childish high-pitched voice. "Seishiro-kun looks so small! Why does he have to be locked up? He looks sad!"

"Shut up Tobi, hm!" Deidara scolded right after, whacking the idiot.

Konan nodded. "Don't be fooled. Size doesn't matter, you should know that."

Kakuzu merely grunted while Hidan moved closer to the door of the chamber to take a peek.

"What the fuck? It's really just some fucking kid in there." Hidan frowned, scrunching his nose up.

"Be careful Hidan." Konan said. "That 'kid' is a lot like you."

"Hah?" Hidan scowled even further. "Like me?"

He suddenly lit up, before Konan interrupted him.

"Yes. Seishiro can't die."

The scowl returned full-blow to his lips. "Oh. Just that? Jashin-damned…"

"Stop swearing." Kakuzu grunted. "You're like a whiney child yourself too."

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu, you shit!" Hidan snapped back, backing away from the door.

"Is that all?" Zetsu's white, kinder side asked. "Seems like a lot of trouble for one kid that's locked up."

Konan cleared her throat. "I'm telling you all of this because this is the transit lair. There's always at least one team here in between missions and resting, and they need to be…checked on, every now and then. She can also, very easily break the door down."

"…." Itachi peered through the bars on the door this time. "…then why keep him there, right?"

Konan gave him a knowing look.

Itachi replied for her. "An agreement with Leader-sama, am I right?"

Konan nodded. "A rather unwilling one. But the child says an agreement is an agreement, he's testing to see if that's true."

Itachi nodded, seeming to understand somewhat.

"In any case, back to whatever you were doing." Konan said dismissively. "Kisame, Itachi, you have the mission in the South next, correct? Deidara, Tobi, after today you may go home to rest for a few days before your next mission."

"That leaves me with two brats to babysit." Kakuzu said.

Hidan shot him a look. "What the fuck does that mean?"

Kakuzu didn't reply, instead turning and heading down the hall, venturing to his room to rest. He was swiftly followed by Hidan, throwing insults and curses that echoed off the walls


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

….The first to break was, Tobi.

Tobi kneeled on the floor, a cloth spread out horizontally before him, lain upon it were various thing any ninja would carry, kunai, shrunken, a flask for water when they travelled. But that was about it. Tobi wasn't the kind of person who needed weapons. Not at his danger level. As soon as he was done accounting his weapons, he rolled up the cloth and stood, placing it on the bed on top of his folded black, red-cloud-covered cloak, leaving him in the skin-tight black suit that covered him from even his mask down to the tips of his fingers and his waist where the material met the standard set of pants.

Deidara was outside, and wouldn't be back until he was done melding his new bird sculpture. (Konan had a fit when the last one exploded when Deidara lost his temper at the very same orange-masked shinobi, and demanded all Deidara's sculpting take place outside the lair from then on.)

They left when the artist was done. Which gave Tobi plenty of time alone. But he was well-rested and didn't need a nap.

Then, he had a thought.

His steps seemed to carry him automatically, motorized by mere curiosity. Before he knew, it had walked out of the room, down the cave-like hall of the lair and turned left, right and another left into the dead-end. The very same dead-end Konan had summoned all of them just a night ago.

…Another immortal like Hidan, huh? He thought, peering through the door with his single visible eye. Behind the mask, Madara smirked, reached for the knob, putting on his childish, annoying, whiny voice. An invisible mask to accompany the orange swirl he wore.

"Just ooooone wittle peeeek…"

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Itachi's voice came from behind, nearly startling the other.

"UGYAAAHH!" Tobi screeched, letting go of the knob and flinching, cowering away. "I-Itachi-senpai! I didn't do it! I promise! I did nothing!"

Itachi merely stared emotionlessly at the cowering idiot, then glanced at the now, slightly ajar door. "You opened it."

"Eh?" Tobi looked up, invisibly blinking before glancing back, seeming to only realize now that the door wasn't closed any longer. "GAAAH!"

Itachi stepped forward when he sensed movement from the other side of the door, Tobi scrambling and cowering behind him, blathering apologies.

"Quiet." Itachi commanded tonelessly.

From the steps behind the door he could tell the child was barefoot, but he didn't need to guess for long, because the younger soon appeared at the crack the door made inward. Light brown hair covered a good top half of the latter's face, obscuring the eyes completely. But from the features he could make out, he guessed they were around fifteen or sixteen.

A little too young to be of much harm, but then again as Konan said: looks can be deceiving. Aside from that, he could see in the dim light that their skin was tanned and somewhat make out their height to be slightly above 160…perhaps 162 centimeters…? About up to his neck. Even shorter than Sasori. (Who was 164 cm in height in life.)

They were dressed plainly, a loose short paired with equally baggy boxer shorts, very likely a spare outfit, many sizes too big for them. They gripped the handle of the other side of the door.

The tension in the air became stale and brittle, ready to break.

Slam!

And just like that, the door was closed again. Itachi stared, a little overtaken at the action. But it seemed like Konan was right. Seishiro was ordered to stay in the room, Seishiro would stay in the room. Regardless whether he was locked in there or not.

"…." Itachi realized, turning to leave. "Tobi. Behave. I'm telling Deidara."

"EEHHH?" came another immature screech as the he bumbled after the other Uchiha, though the former didn't know of their connection yet.

It was three days after, that Hidan broke.

Hidan cursed and tossed his scythe, sending it clanging in an unpleasant orchestration in the corner of the room. The zealot cursed again, running a bloodied hand through his almost just as equally bloodied hair, trying to get the strands that had come loose in battle and hung over his eyes.

Kakuzu snorted as he entered the room after at the other's behavior. With his hair in his face like that, he really did look like a brat. He would never say it, but it suited Hidan more than the menacing look of the slicked-back hair usually reserved for more…collected men. He settled for secretly smirking behind his mask.

Hidan threw off his dirtied and ripped cloak, leaving him shirtless and in his pants, which were also a mess and bloodied. Kakuzu himself didn't have a single scratch.

"I'm taking a bath, Jashin-damnit I smell like fucking shit!" Hidan announced, stripping his clothes and carelessly offering them to the floor's surface whilst heading to the bathroom, leaving them a strewn mess.

Besides the fact that halfway there, he was already butt-naked as always, Kakuzu also found the way he left his clothes irritating. Despite the fact that he hated babysitting (as being Hidan's partner wasn't much above that, other than collecting money on missions), he began picking the articles of clothing off the floor. He couldn't stand seeing a mess even more.

Hidan showered luxuriously. Being a devout Jashinist and doing rituals made it clear that cleanliness was a priority. He took up to 30 minutes to shower, lathering his toned body here and there several times to get the blood off once, to make sure he was clean the second time, and to smell nicer or some shit like that the third time, and the fourth time probably just because it felt good to be clean. He wasted a lot of water, and soap, which also irritated Kakuzu.

Hidan sighed, breathing in the thick, sweet-smelling steam that overtook the air of the bathroom. He took some random towel off the rack, dying himself off as he walked out the bathroom door, wrapping it around his still dripping wet waist soon after he stepped out. He paused then.

To the right was his and Kakuzu's shared transit room, and to the left was the hallway where the kid was locked up.

Hidan scowled. "Immortal like me, huh? Stupid little…"

Not only was his value to the organization threatened, but finding someone like himself was just so Jashin-fucking-damned annoying!

Growing more and more irritated, and more and more curious, he decided to 'check-up' on the kid. After all, that's what Konan asked them to do, wasn't it? He smirked with this rare spark of genius.

He walked back to his room quickly, grabbing a fresh set of pants and sandals, not bothering with a shirt, as always. Kakuzu was busy looking through his bingo book for new, interesting bounties.

It was then Kakuzu looked up. "….why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Hm?" Hidan frowned, looking over. "The fuck are you talking about? You miss my cussing old man?" he grinned in a charming, devilish way (a way only Hidan could pull off).

"…" Kakuzu's eyes went back to the book's pages. "Nevermind."

Hidan frowned and threw the towel over his shoulders to catch rivulets of water than still ran from his soaked silver locks. He exited the room just as quietly as he came in, deep in thought.

Kakuzu sat there, watching Hidan out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't an idiot, he could tell there was something off about Hidan the minute he came in without a complaint about the darkness in the cave, the lack of proper hair conditioning, or something, anything just to start cursing. Not even about a missed ritual or trying to kick Kakuzu's person out of the room to perform one. He waited a couple of minutes before getting to his feet, leaving the book open and upside down to mark where he had left off on the chair.

Hidan muttered curses and questions to himself as he went, heading down the dead-end hallway with the single door to the dark room.

"A lot like me, fucking bitch. What does she know about me? Huh? Damned little…"

Kakuzu followed behind closely, keeping just out of sight. Sure enough, he already knew the zealot would be heading in this direction. Hidan gets easily insulted, and he sees to it that the object of his irritation knows just how annoyed he is. Kakuzu would know, he lost a good bounty thanks to Hidan's berserk lashing at the target. In the wake of ripping himself apart, he had ruined the enemy to the point where they were unidentifiable even y the best of medic-nin.

Kakuzu almost refused to sew the bastard back together until Konan caught wind of the situation.

Hidan reached the door rather quickly. "We'll see about that. No fucking kid's gonna…"

Without hesitation, he reached for the knob. Kakuzu stayed around the corner, curious also, but more to see what would happen to Hidan rather than what the kid was. Hidan getting himself into trouble and getting what he deserved was a little…muse, Kakuzu had developed. It was one of the only ways to ease his misfortune of having be stuck with the brat.

Hidan opened the door, wide enough for the kid inside to escape, but there was no movement from within the room. Hidan frowned.

"Did the fucker get out already?" he asked.

Admittedly, Kakuzu was a little alarmed at that question, Konan was not going to be happy that they had failed to ensure that the kid stayed put in that room. He almost revealed his location when Hidan walked into the room upon hearing a shuffle.

"Oi, you little fucker!" was Hidan's greeting. "You're still in here, right? Come on the fuck out, it's too motherfucking dark in here to see!"

Another shuffle, in the far corner. Hidan smirked in success upon location of his target and did all but waltz over to the corner. There, the child hunched, balled with their hands on drawn knees. Kakuzu stepped closer, this time taking cover behind the doorframe, peering in carefully.

Hidan frowned and crouched down to what would have been eye-level to the other if his hair wasn't covering his face. "Oi, you little shit, what's your name?"

"…" No reply, instead the kid pulled his knees tighter to his chest.

Small kid, Kakuzu observed. Real small.

"Oi, you little shit!" Hidan snarled, losing his temper earlier than Kakuzu foresaw. "I asked what the fuck your fucking name was!"

Kakuzu finally stood in the doorway, seeing as the kid wasn't planning to do anything anyway, but he was ready to move in case he did. "Interaction is prohibited unless absolutely, necessary, Hidan."

Hidan stood, obviously failing to sense Kakuzu at all from the very start. But he didn't make excuses, instead lashing out as he stood, turning to face his partner. "Fuck off, Kakuzu, you shit! Can't you see I'm fucking busy here?"

Kakuzu's eyes flickered to the kid for a second, and they widened just a little bit in noticing one detail he didn't notice before, when Hidan first walked in.

"Hidan, you're in trouble now." Kakuzu said, eyeing the cut on the kid's ankle.

It wasn't serious or big, but he could see dried blood, only just starting to coagulate. Which meant it had to be really fresh on a normal person.

"What?" Hidan exclaimed. "I haven't done shit!" he said.

Kakuzu then saw that Hidan carried no weapons with him, nothing to cut the other with. "So where did the kid get that cut? Knowing you though, you would've lost your temper and tried something more irrational than just that."

"Irratio-" Hidan growled. "Oh fuck off already, you sick old man! I don't give two Jashin-damned fucks if you tell on me or not! I'm doing what I fucking want!"

"Oi, kid. Move if you don't want to get hurt." Kakuzu said.

Quickly, the child in the corner stood and hurried into the next corner, just as Kakuzu lashed out with his tentacle-like threads, a whipping motion that sent Hidan's head flying.

"KAKUZU YOU SICK FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Hidan yelled obscenely as his lopped-off head flew threw the air before landing right in front of the kid.

Kakuzu lowered his hand and looked on quietly for a second.

"…" He watched as the kid stares at the severed head.

Hidan's bright pink eyes almost lit up with their own luminescence in the darkness of the room. He coughed, cursing and splashing his own chin with blood. "FUCK YOU, you fucking, fucking heathen! I just CLEANED myself! Now I have to have another fucking bath thanks to you! I have a ritual to do tonight you fucking-"

Now there was the missing cursing and complaining which lack thereof gave Hidan away in the first place.

The kid blinked and watched the talking head in front of him, Kakuzu still watching.

"Scared?" he asked casually, over Hidan's yelling.

The kid stared a little more at the head, before reaching at it and picking it up.

"Hh-HEY! What are you doing? PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Hidan cussed.

The kid lifted his head up enough to have their eyes visible for Kakuzu and Hidan both to notice he was staring.

A laugh. A small laugh was all they both got.

Hidan's cusses stopped there and he went all quiet, staring back at the other brat. He gritted his teeth and growling he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU LITTLE-!"

The kid dropped the head as soon as Hidan attempted to bite him, making Kakuzu chuckle cruelly.

"…!" the kid gasped, trying to back away more into the corner.

Kakuzu took the liberty of picking up his partner's still complaining head, wrapping some threads around the mouth to shut him up. He then turned to the kid. "…you. Can you do this?"

"…"

"Konan says you can't die." Kakuzu continued. "Should I kill you and tell her it was in defense? I'd like to know."

"…"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, but he shot an arm out, extending it's length with more thread, catching the foot of Hidan's body, which in the midst of things ended up crumpled on the floor in an unsightly heap. He proceeded to exit, dragging the body behind him, leaving a bloody trail in it's wake.

When they had returned to their room, Kakuzu left Hidan's body on the floor, sitting on the bed, and placing his head on the table.

Hidan growled through the threads, but lacked any means of locomotion whatsoever, so it was mostly frustrated noises.

"You broke the rules." Kakuzu said, sighing and settling himself down, laying back and bringing an arm up to rest his head on.

It was about fifteen minutes before Hidan's noises came to a stop. The blood already began to pour from the pool on the desk around his neck off the edge of the desk and onto the floor.

"Looks like you finally ran out of blood." Kakuzu commented, cracking an eye open, not really sleeping to begin with.

Hidan's eyes were glazed over with a quiet blankness one gets when one finally dies. His mouth however still tried to move, even if just a little, in quiet muffled complaints.

Kakuzu removed the threads, picking Hidan's head up as he stood. "You going to behave now?"

Hidan didn't reply, his mouth merely moved on its own, in it's own tired fashion, noiselessly. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and moved to the body, flipping it over quickly before reattaching the head back to the stump of a neck that was left behind when his head was taken off.

The kid was annoying, loud and whiny, but that's all he was. A kid. And he did have his…adorable (?) moments. Like the way a three-year-old tires themselves out after a tantrum and comes crashing down into an instant five-hour nap.

Which, was just about right, considering it took Hidan just about the same amount of time to recover from the massive bloodless he just experienced from both his brain and his body. Losing his head wasn't a big deal, since he's able to move after reattachment right away.

"About time I got some real peace and quiet from you." he said, watching the other's eyes roll up and close.

Hidan may be 'dead', but in reality, he'd just wake up as if asleep all that time.

Kakuzu decided he should take the time to calculate this month's expenses, and arrange some new bounty missions for himself and his now dead partner. Knowing Hidan, he would start bitching three times over for what Kakuzu did to him once he awoke, and that meant Kakuzu wouldn't get anything done in that time span.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

"The kid's been good, hm." Deidara said, shrugging, wolfing down a plate of dango while he sat at the kitchen table.

Konan nodded. "Thank you, Deidara."

In truth, Deidara didn't really check up on the boy. He just peaked in once they had returned from the four days rest they had at their respective homes before he was forced to deal with Tobi's idiocies once again. At least the kid was still there, this time laying on the bed in the back of the room.

"Konan…" Deidara said, "Was there always a bed in that room, hm?"

Konan looked at him knowingly. "No, I moved it there after realizing the child had no place to sleep."

"Considerate, hm." Deidara commented half-sarcastically, seeing as Konan only realized about a week or so after the kid was put in that room.

Konan didn't reply, instead she nodded her goodbye and exited the kitchen.

Deidara watched her leave, chewing his dango slowly. It would take about an hour or so before Tobi arrived. The idiot was slow when it came to traveling alone from where he lived to the transit lair. Deidara chalked it up to the fact that he would probably lose his way a lot.

A clank of a cup made Deidara glance up, before he shot a heavy, heated glare at the Uchiha who was pouring himself some hot tea. "Hmph."

Itachi didn't bother to look up at the blonde, knowing very well just how irritated the other always is with him. "Tobi tried to open Seishiro's room." was all he said.

Deidara twitched, almost standing at the accusation. But Itachi wasn't the kind to joke around or lie about things like that. (or so Deidara thought anyway). There was a heavy silence in the kitchen, save for the clanking of Itachi putting the kettle back down and taking his cup, before the very subtle footsteps of the Uchiha exiting the room. Once he was out of earshot, Deidara stood and slammed his foot on the table in an angry stomp, growling in anger.

"Damn that Uchiha, hm!" he cursed, as the table broke. "Stupid little…"

But Itachi was serious. Damnit, damnit, damnit all! That idiot Tobi! He was going to get a beating when he arrived!

Deidara marched out of the kitchen to check on the kid once more, so that he knew for sure he was really in the room. If Tobi had opened the door…why didn't they leave? Ah, that didn't matter! He was going to ask for himself!

The blonde stopped when he saw Konan at the door to the room, standing in the frame openly.

"Seishiro-kun." she greeted.

So this is where she was going.

"…" No reply, but Konan didn't wait for one as Deidara watched her continue.

"It's been over seven days. You've been obedient. Feel free to use this lair. Think of it has a place to stay." Deidara could hear the faint smile in her voice.

Konan was a scary woman when she was serious. But she was pretty, and gentle and somewhat motherly. Which made it hard for any of the members to not do what she said. Maybe that's why Pein chose her as a second in command.

A faint, soft voice from the far back of the dark room. "…I can stay here?"

"Yes." Konan replied. "Are you hungry, by the way?"

Deidara then wondered: had the boy even eaten at all during the timespan he couldn't leave the room? Remembering what Konan said before, maybe he was like Hidan and couldn't die, so starving wouldn't do anything to him. But Hidan liked to complain and whine when he was hungry, and if he didn't eat he wouldn't die, but he was slow and could hardly move. Come to think of it, Kakuzu hardly ate. Or maybe the kid was too tired to move at this point.

"Deidara."

The blonde looked up at the woman's voice as she now faced him. "Ah-"

"Could you please fetch something for little Seishiro here?" she asked in that kind, yet commanding voice.

Deidara nodded dumbfoundedly as Konan walked past him and back down the hall. "I have things to do now."

Damn. He wasn't some errand boy! He frowned, gripping his fist and even the mouths on his hands gritting their teeth. Well, it was better than getting orders from the Uchiha. In any case, if he didn't do what Konan asked, not only would he feel guilty because it was her who asked him to do so, but also he'd get an earful later. Maybe more so.

He quickly went back and got another plateful of dango, heated it up in the microwave before heading back to the room.

"Guess the rules don't apply anymore hm." he said, entering the now open doorway. "Oi, kid, hm."

Seishiro blinked and looked up past his very low fringe to stare at the blonde.

"Tch. It's dark in here hm." Deidara commented, reaching for the wall were usually the light switch was in all the rooms. "Huh?"

There was no light switch. Then he looked up at the ceiling, luckily his camera was still attached to his left eye and he could see that there was no bulb either. The room was just that; a room made from a dug-out cave with a door and now a bed. He almost pitied the kid.

"Seishiro, hm?" he asked, coming closer, but with a little caution; now that the rules were lifted, he didn't know what the other was and wasn't allowed to do.

"Mhh." the other nodded, eyeing the approaching Akatsuki member. "Not really one of us, I take it, hm?"

Why was he even talking to this kid? Curiosity. Maybe.

Seishiro shook his head, still hunched up on the bed.

"Not much of a talker, hm." Deidara frowned, citing the similarity between him and the much-hated Uchiha.

"I can be." Seishiro replied quietly.

Deidara smirked. "There you go, hm." he said, placing the dango down on the bed next to the form in the dark, referring to both the dango and the reply.

"Arigatou." Seishiro smiled. "I haven't eaten in days."

So Deidara was right.

"I see. Weren't you hungry at all, hm?" he asked, folding his arms, sort of knowing what else to say to a kid. He hated dealing with kids.

But in this case it was different than why he usually didn't. Kids were loud and noisy and didn't know what they were talking about most of the time. Seishiro however, was really quiet, and seemed to think a lot before replying. Then again, going a week without food can make one very tired.

"Did you sleep, hm?" he asked as well.

"I was hungry. But I slept a lot of the time." Seishiro said, taking the first stick of dango and working it down even faster than Deidara himself did earlier. Stick and all.

'Woah.' Deidara thought as he watched.

The same happened with the second stick. Deidara blinked. "You gonna eat the plate too, hm?"

"Am I allowed to?" he asked innocently.

Deidara frowned. "No, you idiot, hm! Plates aren't meant to be eaten, hm!" he said, grabbing it off the bed.

Seishiro laughed.

Deidara paused and blinked, staring, an angry blush rising to his cheeks as he growled. "You were kidding, hm."

"Yes."

"Hmph."

Seishiro grinned. "You're funny. But not as noisy as the orange-mask guy a few days ago."

So Itachi really was telling the truth. Deidara cursed under his breath.

"Did he do anything, hm? That boy is an idiot, no skill and very unhelpful, hm." Deidara said.

Seishiro shook his head. "Just opened the door a little. I closed it right after."

"I see." Deidara replied. "So what are you doing here anyway, hm?"

"I'm under agreement." was all Seishiro said, left-handed fingers moving from the top of his knee to the cut on his ankle.

Deidara saw the lash with his camera. It was fresh-looking, the blood just starting to coagulate. "When did that happen, hm?"

"This? This is the sign of our agreement." Seishiro frowned. "As much as I hate it. It happened when I first met your Konan and Pein, over a week ago."

"A week ago, hm?" Deidara quirked an eyebrow. There was no way the kid was telling the truth. Blood coagulates in the span of two to three minutes after a cut is made, unless it's forced open again and again…"You a masochist or something, hm?"

Again, recalling what Konan said about Hidan.

"No." Seishiro said. "These kinds of cuts just stay for a long time. A really long time. When the cut heals, I'm free."

"…o…kay…?" Deidara said, trying to understand, not really quite getting there. "Whatever, hm."

"Are there others out there?" Seishiro asked.

"Yeah well, there are, hm." Deidara said, careful not to divulge too much information just yet.

"The man with his head cut-off too? Is he still there?" Seishiro asked.

With his head cut off-"You mean Hidan?" Deidara asked.

"Right. That's what his name was." Seishiro replied. "Hidan."

"So…Hidan was here too?" Well, it seemed not only was Tobi going to be the one to get in trouble now.

"Yeah. The other man with the whips…he took his head off, but it kept talking." Seishiro explained.

"Heh." Deidara snickered. "Typical. At least Kakuzu had the sense to punish him for doing things he was told not to do, as always, hm."

It felt good for once to know he wasn't the one Kakuzu referred to as the 'brat' anymore ever since Hidan came along.

"Kakuzu, hm?" Seishiro asked rhetorically. "What's your name?"

"Hm? I'm Deidara, hm." he replied.

"Deidara." Seishiro repeated. "Deidei-kun."

"Yes. Exaclty h-WHAT?" Deidara exploded, sluttering. "NOT Deidei-kun! Deidara! Deidara, hm!"

"Senpaaaiiii!"

"Oh shit." Deidara face-palmed, his yelling having given away his exact location.

"Is that the masked guy?" Seishiro asked.

Deidara groaned in reply as Tobi sprinted down the hall. "Deiiiiidaaaaaaraaaaa-~!" His hands flared out and knees high like a marathon runner-the same run he did when he was running away from a very angry explosives artist.

Deidara toppled over when Tobi's arm wrapped around him, and the taller man's chest connected hard with his upper back. "TOBI!"

"Senpai! Senpai! Tobi made it, Senpai! Tobi got lost! And then Tobi was chased by a mama bear, senpai!" Tobi began ranting in his superior's ear.

"Tobi, get off me hm!" Deidara demanded, kicking the mask, threatening to make it crack into two.

"ItaiiiiiIIIIIII~!"Tobi half-sang-half-screeched as he was sent flying across the cave-like room.

Seishiro laughed and smiled. "You two get along really well."

"WE DO NOT!" Deidara protested, growling and getting up, dusting himself off quickly with an air of hurt pride. "Tobi's an immature child who can't seem to do anything right!"

"Senpaiiii…" Tobi whined rubbing his head when he got up. "Don't be so mean to Tobiiii…it huuuurts…"

"Stop touching me!" Deidara scolded, marching out of the room. "We're leaving! Get your things, we're late for the missions because of you, hm!"

"But I was looking for senpai for the last thirty min-"

"I SAID WE'RE GOING, HM!" Deidara yelled, slamming the door in a frustrated reflex.

Madara blinked and listened as Deidara's footsteps got farther and farther away, his stomping making them all the easier to hear as the distance increased. He then turned to the child on the bed.

"…" he tilted his head, calculating exactly what to say. "Are? Why're you still here? Pein-sama said you can go outside, right?"

"…" Seishiro nodded, smiling. "I guess, I'll do that."

The masked man raised his arms in a cheerful manner, "Then we can play together when the missions is over, just you and me-"

He lost his playful tone for just a second. "…-because Deidara-senpai is my play thing."

Seishiro looked up at the last remark, taking note of the darker, more sinister voice.

"Baiiii~!" he said, waving and exiting the room, closing the door gently behind him


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

Hidan shut the bathroom door, sighing and drying his hair with a fresh towel. Kakuzu, that bastard, he began nagging about Hidan's water usage again. To avoid contact with the other, Hidan ponder where he would go instead of back to the room. Kakuzu in truth was upset more so today because Hidan almost caused him to lose another good bounty. Luckilly, Kakuzu dragged Hidan out of his circle before he could do any major damage to their opponent.

Both were in a sour mood.

"Jeez…Jashin-sama will strike that heathen with fucking lightning and fry his non-believing ass!" Hidan swore.

But where was he to-oh right. He hadn't settled the matter of his exploration the other day with that little gaki.

"Hmh…" he smirked, finally deciding where to go.

But first he headed down the hall to the kitchen to wet his parched throat. All the yelling between him and the miser on the way back from their mission caused it to almost go sore. And he couldn't pray with a sore throat. That would do.

Hidan turned into the arch that led to the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks at what he found.

The kid was there, reaching into one of the cupboards for a jar of cookies. When did that even get there? Hidan marched over.

"OI!" he yelled. "You, what are you doing?"

Seishiro dropped the jar, causing it to shatter and send the cookies all over the floor. Some pieces of glass remained on the floor. Seishiro stumbled back at the sound of impact, glass getting wedged into the soft flesh of his bare feet.

"What are you doing here, huh?" Hidan frowned, making a grab for the kid's oversized shirt.

Seishiro stumbled forward, his footsteps making the glass sink in deeper where they tore into his flesh. "Ukh-! H-Hidan-kun, that hurts! I-!"

Hidan twitched, "Kun? KUN? LEARN SOME RESPECT YOU LITTL-"

"Hidan!" Konan cried, marching over, the sound of glass crunching under her sandals causing her to look down, eyes widening in realization. "Seishiro-kun, your feet!"

Seishiro merely bit his lip and backed away, crunching on yet more glass shards. "S-sorry-…"

"Stop moving!" she commanded, making the boy freeze as he was. "Hidan! Go back to your room this instant-on second thought…" she said, her voice trying to remain calm but shaking madly as she sent a paper crane flying down the hall to the shared room, where Kakuzu rested. "This behavior is unacceptable."

Kakuzu came in soon after, sighing at the loss of a good nap, his eyes bore a mad glare filled with not only crankiness but a pure hatred-a side effect of being woken up so suddenly. And again, all because of the brat. Only this time, there were two he had to deal with.

Fuck. He hated being the oldest of the Akatsuki. He wasn't some fucking babysitter.

"HIDAN…" he snarled, entering the kitchen.

Hidan swallowed visibly. Normally, the younger man would be full of retort and retaliation, but this time, he could see the deadly fire and lack of restraint evident in Kakuzu's already dead eyes.

It didn't take him long to figure out exactly what had transpired, and his look grew even more deadly as he pieced together the situation.

"HIDAN…YOU WILL PICK THAT UP." Kakuzu said in a threatening tone. "EVERY LAST FUCKING PEICE OF GLASS."

Hidan frowned, twitching as he slowly began to kneel, gathering the pieces into the palm of his left hand, picking them up between his fingers with his right, never taking his eyes off the miser out of caution. Kakuzu had half a mind to force the other to down those very same shards just to watch him choke as they cut through his digestive system.

Konan approached the too-frightened-to-move child, cringing slightly, but unnoticeably when Seishiro merely followed her, the shards obviously almost completely imbedded into the underside of his feet.

"Kakuzu." She said.

The miser glanced over to the woman and the kid, who was now seated in one of the stools, feet dangling off the end, just a few centimeters off the dirt floor. He saw the blood-trail leading from where he had first stepped on the glass to where he sat now. The smell of blood couldn't help but get him slightly excited. Though it looked good when it was splattered messily over Hidan. He'd never say it though.

"Let me see." he said gruffly, coming over and kneeling, taking one of the boy's feet and lifting it to expose the wounds.

The entire foot was covered in shards. Almost not a single millimeter was spared. The sadistic older man couldn't help but smirk under his mask at such a nasty wound.

"Hurts." he said more as a matter-of-fact than asking.

The kid stayed quiet for a second before replying. "Not really."

Kakuzu frowned. "You're bluffing." He lifted his free hand to grip a rather large piece, yanking it out without warning, almost violently-but not enough for Konan to notice his true intention.

He wanted to see how far the kid could go without crying.

Kakuzu was a mean one. He liked to fight hard, fast, hit strong and precise. Time is money, time wasted was money wasted. But he could always take the time to savor those last final breaths, the moment the fear overtook the determination in his victims eyes, where their tears overflowed from the onslaught of pain. Dying was meant to be a slow, beautiful, tantalizing process. A feast for the eyes.

Which made it all the easier to enjoy the show when Hidan was the one to finish them off. One can't rush a perfectly cooked piece of steak; one can't rush a marvelous tear-filled, delicious death.

He liked killing Hidan too. Over and over. Watching the other squirm and cuss, until the pain was too much, and he simply fainted from it-or the sick pleasure he got from it. Masochist.

Either way, Kakuzu loved to inflict pain.

…but Seishiro gave him no reaction. Not a single whimper, a whine, a yelp, a flinch. Nothing. Not even a hitch of breath.

Kakuzu grew puzzled. Did the kid not even feel pain?

Another yank.

Still nothing.

"Can you get them out any faster?" Seishiro asked a little meekly. "I mean…if…if it's not too much trouble…"

Konan patted the child's head. "Don't worry. Kakuzu is good at this." she then returned her attention to Hidan. "And you, Hidan…"

While the lecture of the zealot began as he continued to clean the glass off the floor, Kakuzu finally felt a little more free to his own devices. He let his threads loose from the cuts in his arms, letting them grip at all the pieces with accuracy and speed, pulling them out all at once.

Finally, Seishiro bit his lip.

Kakuzu took notice. "Hurts."

"Tickles." he giggled a bit.

"…."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, but he inspected that the kid's feet were free from all shards available before he let them both down carefully. Whether or not the kid was bluffing, he was still a kid. Being dragged somewhere he didn't want to be and forced to interact with strange people-and Akatsuki was as strange as you could get for miles around-might have really fucked up with the kid's mind.

He couldn't just be a good liar.

"I can't stitch up loose flesh." Kakuzu said, standing. "It'll have to be bandaged. Hidan."

Hidan frowned, looking up from the dustbin in which he was just emptying the last of the glass into. "What?"

"You bandage his feet up." Kakuzu said, glare growing back to it's previous intensity. "It was your fault."

"I ain't no fucking babysitter!" Hidan shot back.

"Yeah." Kakuzu agreed. "You're a fucking spoiled brat who needs to be told his right from his left. Now go get the medical kit from the room."

Hidan grumbled, but knew the terrible things Kakuzu was capable of when he didn't do as he was told. He mumbled and cursed all the way down the hall and back, returning with the kit in his hands.

Kakuzu watched as he passed by, lightly nudging the other's head with his hand. "Good boy."

Hidan snapped, slapping the hand away. "I'm not some dog!"

"You do the wrapping." Kakuzu said.

Hidan stuttered in reply. "WH-WHAT?" He almost threw the kit on the floor in utter refusal, until Kakuzu looked at him, threads itching to punish and hurt beyond what Hidan could handle.

Hidan bit his lip and twitched, placing the kit on the floor beside the boy. "Be grateful to Jashin-sama I'm not in the mood to get messy and I have prayers to be clean for after this!"

Hidan, although resuming and annoyed, did a fair job of wrapping the other's feet, considering that Kakuzu was glaring down at him, pointing out every mistake that threatened to occur.

"Arigatou." Seishiro grinned.

Kakuzu folded his arms. "If that doesn't hurt, you shouldn't need any help walking."

"Ano, I was planning to go outside today." Seishiro replied. "Deidei-kun and Tobi-kun are coming back, and then we're going to go outside…I think."

"…Dei….dei-kun…." Kakuzu repeated.

Hidan frowned, standing. "AHHHH! YOU SEE!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the other on the stool. "HE DOESNT RESPECT HIS SUPERIORS!"

"Like you do." Kakuzu replied.

"KAKUZU!"

"In any case, they wont be back until later today if their mission went well." Kakuzu said. "So go back to your room. I take it you're allowed out now."

Seishiro nodded in response.

"Don't mess anything up." Kakuzu said, a frown in his eyes.

"I won't." Seishiro said.

Hidan huffed and turned, walking out. "I have rituals and prayers to do, and I've wasted enough time with this bullshit!"

"Hidan." Kakuzu said in a stern tone, following him out. "You're not going to do them in the room, it becomes a fucking mess afterwards."

"You made me clean up one mess already, fuck you!" Hidan lashed back.

Kakuzu stopped and turned. "Don't walk too much, if Pein or Konan need you, you won't heal fast enough to fight."

"It's just glass." Seishiro said with a smile. "I can walk."

To prove his point, he stood and walked over to the door, stopping and picking out yet another shard that Hidan had missed out of his toe and putting it into the bin.

Kakuzu sighed and shook his head, approaching the other. "Here. Let me fix the bandages again. That idiot."

Just then, Deidara walked into the kitchen, free of his coat and an arm missing. "Oi, Kakuzu. Konan said you could help with this, hm-….Ah? Seishiro? What happened to your feet, hm?"

Tobi's bubbly voice, calling out for his senpai was already audible down the hallway.

Kakuzu began quietly undoing the bandages Hidan half-heartedly put over the kid's left foot, some blood from the fresh tear in the other's toe getting onto his hands as he did so. He paused, but just for a second, suspicions rising.

"I stepped on some glass." Seishiro said.

"HAH?" Deidara made a face. "How in the world did you manage to do that, hm."

"It's nothing." he smiled.

"The idiot managed to break glass all over the floor and this brat stepped in it." Kakuzu explained.

"What?" Deidara frowned deep.

Seishiro quickly interjected. "Actually, he didn't drop the glass. I did. He just scared me when he yelled for me. It's my fault, really."

"Jeez." Deidara sighed, shaking his head. "Be careful next time."

"You're the one to talk, brat." Kakuzu said, finishing with Seishiro and straightening himself. "Where's the arm you need reattaching, you careless half-wit?"

Deidara twitched and lowered his head at the comment; great, just when he thought he was replaced in that respect by Hidan. "It wasn't my fault, hm! You know what happened, hm!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kakuzu said, brushing it off. "Give me the arm."

Tobi popped in just in time, in his hands said arm that was blown apart at the elbow. "Senpaaaaiii~! Mitsuketaaaaaaa~!"

Kakuzu eyed it. "You'll need a new elbow."

Deidara groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

"Ne, ne, ne, Senpai, what about some doriyaki?" Tobi asked excitedly. "They have nice cheesy ones and chocolate ones, and there's also peanut-butter!"

Deidara continued to ignore the other, walking past the stores down the street. "We're not here for the food, hm! We just ate, you pig, hm!"

"But senpaaaaaaaaai~!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Seishiro trailing behind him, no matter the distance at which Tobi ran around, at least the idiot had the right mind to keep the kid between them at all times.

"If you're going to do something rash and take the kid out, make sure at least that he doesn't run away. Agreement or not, you can tell he doesn't like being cooped up in here." Kakuzu had said as he left them in the kitchen earlier.

Deidara grunted. As if he'd let some child run off of his own accord. Not only would he have Kakuzu griping about it and referring to his 'brattiness' or something like that, Konan would have his head. And unlike Hidan, he didn't stay alive once that was detached. Arms and legs weren't an issue, his head was however.

"Tobi is a good boy." Seishiro said.

Madara almost stopped his whining and sing-song begging at the remark that mirrored Zetsu's so much the day he took Sasori's place. But he swiftly pushed it aside and proceeded to inspect some of the ice-cream stands.

As 'Tobi' did this, Seishiro continued. "I think he's just trying to get you to like him."

"Like hell that'll happen!" Deidara roared, continuing.

Seishiro laughed a little.

Deidara blinked. "Say…you sure are quiet, hm."

The other blinked and looked away. "Hmh…well, it's a little strange being out here."

"Heh." Deidara huffed, smirking. "I know, right, hm. Getting dragged into the Akatsui wasn't part of my plan either, hm."

"You got pulled in too?" Seishiro asked.

"Yeah, hm." Then Deidara's look turned sour. "By that filthy-assed stupid pretty-boy Uchiha, hm!"

"….Uchiha…?" Seishiro responded, tilting his head.

"Those damned eyes! I hate them! And he's so-!" Deidara continued into a rant, causing people to start staring at the odd trio.

"Anooo…Deidara-senpai, let's go back!" Tobi suggested, grabbing his senpai by the shoulders and laughing, pushing him out of sight of the crowds.

Seishiro followed behind. "Ano…what's that? The sharingan…?"

"YES!" Deidara exploded. "That stupid jutsu! Its…it's NOT art! I will NEVER acknowledge it as art, hm!"

"O….kay…it's…not art?" Seishiro laughed a little.

"Precisely, hm." Deidara said, stopping where he was to fold his arms and nod, causing Tobi to falter and eventually fall over, spluttering.

"Let's go back senpai! Now you're all mad, you need rest!" Tobi said. "Maybe going out should've waited…?" he said, scratching the top of his head with a finger.

"Nahh…" Deidara sighed, smiling. "Hm…talking about it out loud makes it a little better, hm. I feel good, hm. But yeah…let's go back."

Seishiro grinned. "Thanks for taking me outside today. It's been awhile since I've seen some sunlight…ano, what time is it?"

"It's five-twenty, yeah!" Tobi said, raising his arms. "Why? Does Seishiro-kun have a hot date with some highschool girl maybe?" he asked, voice pitching at the words 'highschool girl' to make a point.

"Ah. No." the other said, quirking an eyebrow at the question suspiciously. "I just…let's get back to the lair now?"

Deidara blinked. Being inside a room for over a week would have made anyone want to stay outside forever after. But in this case, it seemed the kid preferred to be in the dark of that cave.

They had gone quite a distance from the lair, and walked around a large mountain range to deter in which direction they were coming from. Getting back would be easier than walking to where they were now however. Deidara easily crafted a large bird with his still good arm, and they set off.

The sun chased the horizon, just as Seishiro felt like the bird was chasing at the time, and when the skies finally reached sunset, the miraculous orange color brilliantly overtook the rays of the sun turned a bright yellow instead of the white that was usually emitted by it's long comforting arms. It happened just as the bird swooped down towards the lair's location.

Just as they landed and the rays colors changed, Seishiro uttered a loud, piercing scream. "RRRUUAAARRRGHHH!"

Deidara and Tobi both gasped in surprise, looking towards the thought-to-be silent boy. From the side of his face to his arm, whatever wasn't covered by clothing suddenly smoked like the steam of a hot spring.

"Wh-what the hell?" Deidara exclaimed.

"Waaah! It's hot! It's hot! The steam is hot!" Tobi cried, waving at the smoke that flew into his mask.

Seishiro fell off the bird, landing on his side and under the shade of the trees that surrounded the entrance to the lair. He gasped the smoke dissipating from sight. Deidara and Tobi followed suit.

"Oi, Sei-kun!" Deidara kneeled quickly, turning the other onto his back to inspect him, "What happened, hm?"

Seishiro sat up quickly, clutching his arm and his left eye closed, twitching from pain. But there was no sign of any burns or injury whatsoever.

"It's-haa…aaah…n-nothing…" he grinned a little strangely, panting still as intense as ever.

"Ararareee!" Tobi said, raising his hands in an effort to fan some cool air onto the other. "If you don't stop that, you're going to hyperventilate and then pass out.

Seishiro gasped and swallowed, in an effort to alleviate some the intensity of his breathing. "I'm…ah-aright…alright…"

Itachi blinked at the boy's heavy breathing as he was hustled by Deidara down the hall and into the main room.

"What happened?" he asked Tobi, knowing better than to talk to the artist for straight answers.

"Ahhhh, dunno about that…" Tobi said, sighing and rubbing his head. "He got burnt or something, and then after that he started breathing reaaaaal hard."

"…" Itachi nodded and followed the two to the door of the main room, but rather wait till the artist left the room before entering.

Deidara passed him by without so much as a second look, venturing down the hall to look for Konan as per Seishiro's condition. It was then Itachi entered the room.

"You really shouldn't be with people like us." Itachi said. "I don't quite understand why you're here, but keeping this up…it's impossible."

Seishiro looked up at him, breath starting to calm down, but was still panting.

"OI, MOVE IT, HM!" Deidara said, almost literally shoving the dreaded Uchiha out of the way as he entered the room once more. "I can't find Konan, will you really be okay, hm?"

Seishiro nodded and smiled. "It just happens. Like I said, just…I'll just need to go back to my room. Konan-san probably already knows about this."

"Hmmmhh…" Deidara was a little…well, maybe more than a little worried now.

"Just look, there're no marks, right?" Seishiro pointed out.

"No, hm."

"So I'm fine, right?" Seishiro said, getting up.

"I guess, hm."

Seishiro smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Deidara was still unconvinced however and tried one more time. "What was all that, hm? From what I could see, there was nobody outside, so it couldn't have been an attack, Konan's paper birds would've finished them instantly if they didn't recognize their chakra, hm."

"Exactly. So there's nothing to worry about." Seishiro grinned.

Deidara nodded. "I have to pack, there's another mission in two days and it's quite far, hm. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

Deidara shuffled out of the room, glancing back once but walked down the hall either way.

"What exactly are you?" Itachi asked behind the doorframe where he remained after Deidara pushed past him earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked a little accusingly.

Itachi closed his eyes in a slow blink before continuing. "Just what I asked. Why is the child here? What exactly are they?"

Konan gave him a look, but it was gentle, if not a little playful. "You'll see."

"…" Itachi didn't like the sound of that at all. Not one bit. But there wasn't anything more to ask, since he knew if Konan wasn't willing to give any answers, then she wouldn't yield.

"Pein said he would like to test just to what extent his agreement goes." Konan explained suddenly.

Itachi looked up slightly. "Agreement. You mean the cut on the kid's ankle. the one that won't heal, and as long as it doesn't they have to stay."

Konan nodded. "Your analytical skills are as sharp as always."

"Actually, Kakuzu mentioned it when I was asking around." Itachi confessed.

"Oh. I see." Konan nodded. "That is true. As long as the cut remains, the agreement is in place."

"What exactly is the agreement?"

"…you'll see."

Itachi had one last thing to ask. "You know I can see through it, right? What's the purpose of…that? The kid's breathing makes it really obvious too."

"…ah, that. That wasn't our idea at all. Ask yourself." Konan said.

"At least get the kid proper clothes." Itachi said with a little sympathy in his voice.

Konan blinked at that, seeming to consider the option.

"What?" Kakuzu repeated for the third time.

"Kakuzu, please. Just for this one mission." Konan said. "I want you to take Seishiro with you and Hidan."

Hidan suddenly popped his head from the door to their shares transit room, blood running down his face and a lash across his neck that would've killed any normal human. There was also a red circle with the triangle painted on his stomach, across his abs.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. "WHY THE FUCK-!"

"Hidan." Kakuzu snapped, sighing and pinching the space between his eyes in irritation.

Time and time again, he was always stuck with the babysitting job.

"Fine. Just this once. But I hope you're not lying when you said the kid can't die. If they so much as cross me…" Kakuzu warned.

Konan smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kakuzu. Try to be at least gentle if you get mad. But don't worry about it."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, already mentally preparing himself to be pissed off without limit through the entirety of their mission. Not only did he have Hidan to deal with…but now this new brat. Why was he always getting stuck with brats?

Seishiro jumped as a juice box was tossed at him. He blinked and caught it, after almost getting hit in the face and frowned.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You said you were thirsty." Kakuzu said. "So drink, we're not stopping until we reach the inn."

He then turned and tossed another one at Hidan, but with a different flavor. The other of course, started to bitch.

"I'm not some fucking kid, you old man!" Hidan yelled, throwing the box right back at the other.

Seishiro blinked and ripped the straw out of it's plastic covering, popping it through the aluminum seal and sipping. Blackberry juice. Sweet and mixed in with berry skin. He licked his lips as he watched.

"Shut up and drink. It'll stop your complaining." Kakuzu said.

Hidan growled. "Screw you, old man! I'm not taking any more of your bullshit. Jashin-sama damn you!"

"Jashin-sama….ha…" Seishiro said thoughtfully.

"You! You just stay out of this, fuck you you little shit!" Hidan cursed, walking ahead.

Aside from the occasional banters between the two, the trip was uneventful, until at least they reached the inn. Of course, Kakuzu had threatened to pull Hidan's head off a few times and gut him like a fish. And Hidan retorted by encouraging the other all the more. But both knew, Hidan only liked self-inflicted pain, and when he was sharing it with his victims. He didn't enjoy getting hurt by another person as much. Sometimes he even hated it.

The night was coming in fast, and the sun was setting. An impatience and sort of hurry grew within Seishiro. And Kakuzu didn't miss it.

"What's wrong?" He said, stopping in his tracks.

Hidan ran into the larger man's back. "OI! Kakuzu, don't just fucking do that! I'm walkin' here!"

"You sense someone?" Kakuzu asked, ignoring the silver-haired shinobi.

"No." Seishiro replied, getting a little fidgety at how Kakuzu noticed so soon. "It's…I'm…"

Hidan frowned. "What the fuck could it be now?"

Perhaps he could tell Kakuzu. After all he and Hidan were the most similar to himself. It wouldn't be too weird, right?

"Spit it out." Kakuzu said, his voice rising just a little.

God, he hated it when kids were like this.

"…I'm not allowed in the sunset. The light of it burns my skin. Hurts."

Kakuzu stared, mind going all sorts of places. But eventually he drew it one conclusion, the same one he was suspicious of earlier when the kids blood was on his hands.

"You're not human. Not really." he said.

"…hah?" That was Hidan.

Seishiro paused for a moment, before nodding. "No. It's just until the sun's gone completely."

Kakuzu continued to stare, calculating mind working at it's best, guessing that it would be at least ten minutes until the sunset started till it was over. He sighed.

"Hidan. Give the kid your cloak."

Hidan stared at him. "Hah? Why?"

Seishiro looked up in a little surprise and confusion.

Kakuzu's eyes leered into a glare. "Just do it. You've been loud and annoying all day and I don't think I care anymore about what happens after I tear you to pieces and leave you in a ditch somewhere."

Hidan complied, removing the coat, leaving him in his pants. "Jeez. You're so much fucking trouble."

He threw it over the kid wordlessly, grabbing the front open end to close it around his face. Now every part of the kid was covered, with the size of the cloak, down to his toes.

"Happy now, you little fucker?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu walked on. "Good enough."

Hidan frowned as he had to walk at an odd angle, keeping the cloak closed around the kid's face and upper body. Seishiro at least held his arms up a little, clutched near the chest so that the jashinist didn't have to bother too much with keeping the middle open. They walked slowly though, which did egg on Kakuzu's patience since taking too wide a step meant exposing the kid's feet.

"Sun's gone." Kakuzu finally said, as the sky began to turn a dark blue hue.

Hidan grunted and pulled the coat off the kid, slipping his arms into it once more and buttoning it up just below his abs. "Finally, Jashin-damnit! Felt like my fucking arm was gonna fall off."

"At least you and the blonde brat have something in common. You should have a whiner's party where he gets to complain about Tobi and you get to bitch about me." Kakuzu commented.

Hidan was about to retort when Seishiro cut-in.

"Thank you." Seishiro smiled up at the violet-eyed man.

Hidan blinked. "…yeah, whatever. Fucking forget about it." he said before following after Kakuzu.

Seishiro followed soon, trailing behind the two, once Kakuzu started reprimanding Hidan for not keeping an eye on him. It seemed everyone thought that Seishiro would bolt the first chance he got. Though his behavior clearly showed otherwise.

"Ne. What's the mission?" he asked.

"Ever been on one before?" Kakuzu asked a little mockingly.

"…" Seishiro didn't answer.

"Mah. It's a waste, really. Some assassination of a high-rank official that's been spreading information about us. Problem is it seems he's hired some shinobi to ensure his safety. Deidara and Tobi's mission earlier was to shut-up the traitor who squealed on us. Successful as it was; it's still a pain for us, now they know we're coming." Kakuzu explained.

Hidan exited the shower, butt-naked.

Kakuzu ignored the other, choosing to throw his eyes into an old book. "Either way, fuck up and you're dead."

"I can't die." Seishiro grinned, repeating the same words Hidan enjoyed to say so much.

This of course, made the jashinist look up at the remark, grinning.

Kakuzu scoffed. "No one is immortal."

Hidan frowned at once. "Yeah, yeah Kakuzu. You're always talking about fucking money being the only real thing, and won't even look at what the hell is staring at you in the fucking face. You've tried to kill me Jashin-knows how many times?"

"Keep talking, and I will kill you." Kakuzu said.

"Can't fucking die. Asswipe."

Neither caught the fleeting smirk of insanity on Seishiro's face before it vanished.

"Oh. And before I forget." Kakuzu said, closing his book. "We're leaving tonight to get it over with. Konan said it's better for you at night."

Seishiro blinked and smiled. "Thank you."

"And this." Kakuzu said, slipping a note out of is sleeve and opening it up, opening it and holding it up for the other to read. "This states that Pein and Konan hand down their power of agreement to us for the duration of this mission. Whatever we say, you have to do."

"…that's…" Seishiro blinked.

"It's signed in both their blood." Kakuzu pointed out.

Hidan grinned. "Heh. Coulda told me this before you stingy old griper!"

"Of course, in Hidan's case. You have choice. That's an order." Kakuzu added.

Hidan growled. "What is it with you, you old fucker! It's not like I can't think for myself!"

"Put some clothes on. We're going." Kakuzu said getting to his feet.

As soon as Hidan was dressed, they set out. It wasn't far since the location of the official's mansion was in the Takigakure. Kakuzu, being from there, knew his way around and decided the location of their i accordingly. He didn't say much, so none of the other members knew exactly why and why he had joined Akatsuki. But he wasn't a runaway ninja, he just chose to up and leave-after slaughtering every last one of the village elders in a mad fury and making away with information about the most powerful and forbidden jutsus from the village.

The official's mansion just so happened to be one of the former homes of the village elders. But that was many, many years ago.

"Ah…" Seishiro smiled, looking up at the gigantic tree. "So it's still here. It's gotten quite big now."

Kakuzu overhead, eyes flickering for just a second as they passed by the next few terse on a hidden path he already new so well to the mansion. "…you've been here before?"

Hidan for once was uncharacteristically a little more quiet than ever before, sort of curious as to what their strange new companion had to say, after what the miser had said about the kid not being human. Who exactly the fuck did Konan just send along with them?

"Yeah. A long time ago. I was just little." Seishiro responded. "I don't really remember."

"I see." Kakuzu said.

The three snuck into the lower area…the sewers.

"Jashin-damnit, Kakuzu!" Hidan swore. "It smells like one of your fucking drop-off stations in here!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu said lazily.

Even if a sneak attack was ruined now, he was sure he could take on anyone that came down here. Only it was much nicer when the job was done clean and quick. Kakuzu usually didn't mind taking his time, but this was Takigakure, a place he'd rather not even so much as spit on. It wasn't worth his time, not after everything they had put him through. The ungrateful bastards. He wanted to leave, at this very moment if possible.

But a mission was a mission. And one of the shinobi that was hired to protect the man was one of the highest bounties in the bingo book.

"What's his name?" Seishiro asked.

"Don't have one." Kakuzu replied. "Have a description. Tall, slender with long white hair and dark green eyes."

"An oldie like you?" Hidan teased, but he didn't smile; it was nothing but malice.

"You have grey hair." Kakuzu reminded him.

"Silver. Silver! You stupid old…" Hidan muttered, purple eyes flashing in the dark angrily.

"From the village?" Seishiro asked.

Kakuzu nodded, stopping.

"Jeez. Are we fucking there yet? I'm gonna fucking suffocate in this jashin-damned hell-hole!" Hidan griped.

Kakuzu replied. "We're here." He then looked at Seishiro, thinking. "You."

"Hm?" Seishiro blinked.

"Under agreement…" Kakuzu said, pausing a little. "You are to obey every order given, yes? Regardless of everything."

Seishiro nodded.

"Then…" Kakuzu then looked back up at the ceiling. Break through this thing. There used to be an opening here that lead to the lower dungeons. But they've sealed it up now. Quite well."

"Eehh?" Hidan groaned. "We're going to have to climb? Please don't tell me this is another one of your 'don't kill them' things. I hate those! You know how that goes against my religion! If we're going to attack, I have to destroy everything!"

"Hidan." Kakuzu said. "If you attack, you mean. So sit there and watch. This time…I want to see what's so special about the new brat."

"…brat…" Seishiro frowned a little at the supposed insult.

"Kid, then." Kakuzu said. "I want you to follow me exactly. Hidan, you can gripe and whine down here for all I care right now."

Hidan frowned. "No fuckin' way in hell! I'm coming! You're not doing a slaughter-fest without me!"

"Whatever." Kakuzu said in a bored voice. "Now, kid. Break through that seal. That's an order."

That's when Seishiro's eyes changed. And did they. A luminous, undeniable gold flashed to life, and for the fraction of a second, a visible vertical slit vis visible as the cornea. The frightening vision was accompanied by a sinister grin, filled with razor sharp teeth. But that's as long as it lasted. A fraction of a second.

Within that same fleeting split moment of time, Seishiro lashed a hand upwards, too fast to be called the movement off a hand, more like the movement of a whip. Kakuzu's eyes were fast and the kid had his full attention. He saw the claws at the end of each fingertip. Claws of a monster. The arm, was also littered with stripes, not unlike a tiger's only blood red instead of black, on charred, grey skin instead of the tanned, chocolately color the child usually held.

The seal gave way with a frightening sound of floorboards and metal structure being blasted through, a kind of splintering, moaning noise. A gaping hole, with the approximate diameter of twelve meters greeted them, light flooding down into the sewers from the upper floors that were past even the dungeon.

The kid had broken through, all the way to the top floor.

"Let's go." Kakuzu said, jumping into the structure. "Kill every one of them you see. That's another order."

Hidan followed next, but there was no sign of Seishiro. The pair was greeted with a surprising, yet impressive sight.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto nor any characters other than my OC Seishiro.

This plot is exclusively Yaoi despite the fact there is a female OC involved.

Swords, kunai, and even spears and shrunken were jutting out from the bodies all around, thrown into walls and pillars to hang or slump against them, some even unwillingly attached to the ceiling. Blood covered the floor. Some poor souls were even ripped in half. Not cut, literally ripped. Entrails decorated most of the candelabras that lit up the place.

Hidan was panting, eyes wide at the sight, his senses going wild. It was…it was beautiful. It was so fucking Jashin-damned beautiful! Such massacre! He grinned and whooped at the display.

The level of mutilation was unbelievable. Although there was no sign of destruction. Not a single waxed candle out of place.

Seishiro stood at the stairs to the next level, facing away from them.

"Kid." Kakuzu called over, walking across someone's badly split intestines to get closer.

"Ooohoooo! Ahahahahah!" he laughed hard and happy. "Wonderful! It's wonderful! A fantastic sublime scene of pure suffering and fear! I like it! I just might get along with you after all, kiddo! Impressive!"

Seishiro slowly turned, jaws gripping the neck of an unfortunate guard's throat as the body dragged on the floor like a ragdoll, eyes dead, stained forever with fright, and face contorted permanently into a look of 'what the fuck is that thing?' He unhinged his jaws, and the body dropped with a sickening thud.

"…." Kakuzu nodded, a slight twitch at Hidan's remark tugged his eyelid. "You're well suited for this."

Seishiro smiled, an evil, mischievous smile. "Obviously."

"Don't get cocky now." Kakuzu almost frowned, knowing the reason for his hate of such behavior was right behind him, admiring the new body rom a distance but coming closer to get a good look.

"Wow. Snapped his neck in two with your teeth, huh?" Hidan chuckled. "Fucking loser! Hahahaha! I bet his insides are all just fucking mush, aren't they?"

"Let's go." Kakuzu repeated adding, "We still have several floors to cover."

'He's far too fast to be human at all.' Kakuzu thought as they ventured up, glancing back without turning at the devastated bodies. 'But he's precise, and won't hit anything that isn't necessary. At least so far. No need for weapons either. A lot better killer than me or Hiden when it comes to getting the job done fast…however…'

He eyed the other's heavy breathing. Strained upper body movement was also evident. But he wanted to see. Just how far could the kid go? The claim of not being able to die made it possible foam him to order the kid around until he was completely mangled, but still forced to fight.

…that was something worth watching.

The reached the next level.

Kakuzu wordlessly let Seishiro go on, raising an arm to stop Hidan from proceeding.

"Huh? Kakuzu?" Hidan blinked.

Just as Seishiro's foot went across some thin wires Kakuzu spotted in the hallway. Almost at once a series of sounds, a telltale signs of the booby trap exploded into unison.

"Don't move." Kakuzu ordered sadistically.

The wires snapped up all at once in different, opposite directions. A deadly web of sharpened strings.

SPLAT.

…the only thing that survived was a little pinky finger. The rest of Seishiro lay on the walls and the floor. Just scraps. Small red scraps of what could have been mistaken as the meat you find at a local store.

"Kid can't die huh?" Kakuzu asked rhetorically. "Too bad. But Konan told me not to worry about it. Guess I can tell her kid did die."

Hidan frowned. "What? You just-…but I was just starting to like him, Kakuzu you old fuck!"

"Exactly." Kakuzu said, closing his eyes.

Hidan frowned deeper. "What?"

When the miser opened them, there stood Seishiro, the wires still in the exact same position as when they had spaced him to pieces, but there was no blood on the walls. Kakuzu's eyes widened in surprise. For the first time, in a very long, long time, he was surprised.

"What?" Seishiro blinked. "Konan-san didn't tell you?"

Hidan blinked and stared. "Ah-…how did you do that?"

He ran over dragging his scythe along excitedly, like a child. Kakuzu followed begrudgingly. Begrudgingly? Then he realized he was happy to be rid of the kid just now. Why?

Hidan exclaimed. "How fucking in Jashin's name did you do that?"

The miser's irritation with the failure to execute the other only grew with Hidan's excited yelling.

Hidan had joined Akatsuki after seeing Kakuzu as a fellow pioneer in immortality, all on his own. What now that were was another? Kakuzu this time twitched uncontrollably.

"Shut up, Hidan." he said.

"Eh?" Hidan growled. "You're such a sour puss you old fucking coot!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed in response. "I'll kill you if you don't shut up."

"Che. Come on, Sei-kun." Hidan scoffed and walked ahead. "We don't need to listen to that shitface."

"Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled too late; the other had already gotten halfway down the hallway.

Another wire, the shirtless idiot tripped, and yet another trap triggered. this time, it was a combination of kunai, directed from both sides of the hallway, some even marked with explosive tags; along with double the amount of wires as the first trap.

The sound of metal scraping against metal, and the sound of blood splattering onto the walls came soon after. Then, the sounds of explosions, thousands of them. The hallway was built for this purpose and held, but even then the sound was unbearably defining.

"Hidan….you idiot…" Kakuzu ground out.

But he was expecting much worse. The sting and burn of explosions, the feeling of metal sticking into all kinds of places on his back. But none of those feelings came.

A long, steel-black wing, extended forcefully from the Seishiro's back, just where the shoulder blade would be. The skin at the opening tore like a badly damned zipper, peeling and bloodied. The wing had deflected the kunai and taken the heavy explosions. Powerful fanged jaws clenched down on the wires, cheeks looking worn and tired but muscled and used often. Both had seen it. In the moment the trap had been set off, Seishiro's jaw expanded, like a snake's unhinged and skin forced to stretch to grab at all the wires at once. Kakuzu had moved just as fast, pulling Hidan out of the way of the bite. The wing was large and long enough to wrap around all three of them comfortably with room to spare.

"Jeez, fucking HELL!" Hidan cursed, rubbing his neck. "I got a fucking necklash because of you, Kakuzu!"

"Shut up. It beats having to sow you back together if you were to get ripped to shreds." Kakuzu said, panting a little form the adrenaline rush. "You're useless without me."

Hidan frowned. "I fucking am not!"

Seishiro snapped his jaws one more time, causing the wires to break off the walls, falling limp in his fangs. He dropped them, straightening up and wing unfurling, crawling back slowly into his ripped skin. The feathers of the wing weren't feathers at al, but spikes. Long black spikes, not unlike Samehada's when it was dormant and unmoving on Kisame's back.

The spikes seemed to close in on each other, overlapping until the wing was just one long hunk of metal that was slowly stuffing itself into the infinitely smaller form it had come from. The wing was back in, but the skin remained open and torn, revealing the spikes just underneath.

"Yeah, but that was close." Seishiro frowned, throwing his shoulder's back to stretch them. "Man I'm stiff…I shouldn't do that so suddenly."

Kakuzu stared at the open rip in the other's shirt. So he had been right, about two things. One: the kid wasn't human. Two…

…he would have to be cautious now. Especially because of the second thing.

Hidan whooped and threw his scythe one last time, though the distance between him and the opponent was great, the scythe reached all the way, and could go on even longer. The shinobi with the long white hair dodged easily; but what he didn't anticipate was Hidan's ability to control the scythe's movement with great precision, no matter how far away it was from him.

"Woohhhooheeeee!" he whooped again, charging straight for the other after his scythe missed, only to bring it back, swinging with full force.

The unison of the two oncoming things made the shinbone hesitate only for a second, before he performed several handseals.

"Suiton, ryuu suitsen!" He called out, dragons made of pure ate suddenly bursting from the floor around him in a protective manner and an offensive attack.

Hidan flicked the cable which connected to his scythe, and in the midst of attack it withdrew gracefully, avoiding all contact with the spiraling dragons. He himself skid and jumped back, grinning. Hidan may have been the slowest attacker in Akatsuki, but his flexibility was enough for him to avoid attacks long enough to draw blood.

And that's all he needed to do.

Hidan spun his scythe once as he caught it, slamming the blunt end on the ground once.

"Hoooh..water-type, huh?" he mused. "Water's not gonna help you here! I can cut through those pathetic little dragons!"

He threw his scythe again, a strong, sure through, and sure enough it sliced through the dragons, but their top halves still went straight him him. He grinned, whooping and dogging them. But not too nicely; just enough for one of them to graze his shoulder and cause a nasty bleeding wound.

He landed, glancing at the wound and frowning, but the for faded, replaced with a malicious grin as he realized there was blood dripping ever so generously down onto the floor. He stepped in it, dragging his feet to smear the blood in a circler shape around himself, legs wide. The final shape was that of the triangle, to complete the symbol of his faith.

Kakuzu sighed, sitting in the corner and reading his old book as all this happened. "make sure he's recognizable when you're done with him."

Seishiro blinked and watched, sitting cross-legged next to Kakuzu. "Is it really okay to let him do that alone?" He asked, watching Hidan whoop and throw his scythe over and other again.

But the other was well-skilled in taujutsu, being able to block many attacks and counter easily, despite the fact that he was a little slow.

"It's fine. He won't get killed so easily." Kakuzu grunted.

Though he knew well that Hidan could slowly die from lack of nutrition. That was probably the only thing. After all, No one is immortal. But only Kakuzu knew that.

And slash and there it was: a minuscule, almost insignificant thing. But it was a cut nonetheless. A cut that drew blood. Hidan laughed victoriously, withdrawing his scythe as fast as it would go, leaping back. He landed squarely back on his symbol, laughing and grinning like a maniac.

Kakuzu finally looked up from his book at this point. Interested, for once. Hidan licked the blood his scythe had finally drawn, tongue weaving in and out of his mouth like an eager serpent. Once the red liquid touched his taste buds he licked his lips like a hungry animal, swallowing it, ingesting it. Unbeknownst to him, Kakuzu's eyes followed the other, tasting the same blood, feeling the same rush of exhilaration, adrenaline rising at the knowledge of the victim's impending doom.

Death was beautiful. Hidan made it's orchestration even more so. Hidan's skin turned a deathly black. As dark as night, maybe even darker than that. Markings like tattoos more than paintings appeared on his skin in patterns that coincided with the bone structure of his body. He was the look of death itself.

"It's over for you now." Kakuzu stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

The opposing shinobi that stood between them and the last gate to the room where the official resided prepared for the worst. And the worst, was exactly what was coming for him.

"Even if it ends here for me, as long as the future generation can hold on until peace comes…it's alright." their opposition said.

Seishiro couldn't help but smirk at the remark.

"Saaaaa!" Hidan cried out, a retractable black spear slipping out from the sleeve of his coat, he raised it like a sacred object, ready to strike at himself.

Now, he was the perfect living voodoo doll. The long-haired shinobi didn't wait any longer to launch his next attack. His handballs were swift, much swifter than Hidan's movements. But that wouldn't help him now; little did he know.

"Let's savor the utmost of suffering together!" He exclaimed, just as a rain of water needles came firing at him.

"GAAAAAA-!" came the pain-filled cry of the same man who had launched the attack.

It took a long while for Hidan to kill the other. Every cut, every injury, he savored and tasted, drawing it out to the last twitch of pain and agony. He relished it everything. From the stab in both his tights to the rupturing of one of his knees, down to the way he so mercilessly gutted himself. He laughed, and laughed and laughed. His own intestines spilled out like a knocked over cup of noodles. He rasped and breathed hard and strained. HIs opponent just the same. The only difference was that Hidan was so high at this point, he might as well have been hard.

The white-haired man rasped and was just on the brink of death, but Hidan wasn't done. Finally, he raised his spear one more time, laughing and gasping in maniacal pleasure. He jabbed it down through his chest, into his own heart. The ecstasy finally reached it's high and the eyes in his head rolled back, mouth hanging open in a silent scream. He and both the other fell back, unmoving. One of them never to rise again.

Kakuzu finally moved from his place, standing. "Let's go on. Hidan will recover on his own."

Seishiro nodded and followed obediently, glancing back at the immortal man who now appeared dead to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakuzu hoisted the body of the shinobi over his shoulder, exiting the official's now quiet room. He had taken the liberty of taking the long haired man's heart to keep for his own collection, integrating it into his own body using his threads for sake keeping. He had been a strong one.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's eyes rolled back to where they would normally be and he leaned up off the ground, not quite sitting. "Shut up! You know how important this is! Jeez…" Hidan growled and retracted the spear from his body, finally sitting up. Kakuzu eyed him, the bloody mess he made of himself. the idiot didn't even have the courtesy of removing his coat, and now it was in shreds from his own and his former victim's actions.

"Oi, Kakuzu. Sew me up will ya?" Hidan asked.

Kakuzu lowered his gaze and turned, walking past the man.

"Hey! Kakuzu you selfish, greedy, shit-faced money-hogger!" Hidan called after him. "How the fuck do you expect me to walk back like this HUH?" Hidan growled and cursed as he continued to yell.

Seishiro laughed and knelt down, picking up the other's intestines and whatever else he thought should be put back into the other's body.

Hidan's breathe hitched slightly as he felt his insides being handled. "Oi! Careful!"

"Hai, hai." Seishiro grinned bright and straightened up slowly, as Hidan got to his feet.

Sadly for Hidan, Kakuzu didn't tell them that they were going to walk to the nearest trading site around since he didn't want the body rotting and smelling rank. It was nearly two miles there. Underground. In the sewers of Takigakure that ran the entirety of the village. Under the giant tree.

"Kakuzuuuuu…" Hidan whined, throwing up for the hundredth time.

With his wounds not healing as fast as when they were sewed shut, Seishiro was forced to walk beside the jashinist, carrying his insides. The movement that they were put through with the constant walking and slushing made him feel sick. Not to mention the fact that he knew very well that he was staring at his own insides; outside.

He was tired, hungry and drained. Hidan may have been immortal, but he could be impaired and even incapacitated if he didn't eat or when he was healing really slowly. The ecstasy of the ritual had faded away hours ago, and he was starting to feel faint.

Seishiro began to worry.

"Ne, don't you think we can ask Kakuzu if you can go back to the inn first?" he asked.

"No fucking way!" Hidan almost at once shrieked back. "I can't go back like this, it'll take fucking hours to heal!"

But his condition was only worsening. Kakuzu finally recognized a section in the underground wall up ahead. Although if one hadn't been in the tunnels before, one would pass it by completely. He walked to what looked like any other section of the dug-out wall, and pushed. The wall fell back, retracting to reveal a passageway. The smell was unbearable; like in all the other exchange points.

"I am NOT going in there!" Hidan protested.

Kakuzu wordlessly stepped in despite that. The exchange was quick, and Kakuzu took his sweet time counting the cash for the body Hidan had actually reaped. He turned and walked out of the same passageway and stopped.

…the dugout tunnel was empty.

"….those brats…" Kakuzu growled.

Seishiro carefully laid down Hidan's body on the bed. The taller shinobi had finally passed out when they were waiting for Kakuzu in the hallway. The way back was easy enough to remember, and flight made the trip less tedious as when they were heading to the hide-out. He didn't tell Kakuzu about being able to fly though; but decided the other wouldn't be too surprised because he had seen his first wing.

The problem now was that his back was ripped open at both shoulder blades. That was also the one part that didn't heal until much later. He would have to put up with the bleeding for a little while. He sighed, sitting back and stretching. He quickly held up his own wrist and bit down hard, the blood-flow magnificent and scarlet in the dark of the night, lit only by the stars and the small candle in the room; the light would be too bright at this time of night to be inconspicuous.

He then smeared his own blood all over the other's entrails and rearranged them back as best as he could into the other's body before closing the sound with yet another quick smearing of his blood over the opening. As the blood vanished, so did the cuts and rips in Hidan's flesh. Now there was only waiting for the sun to come up.

It had been a long time since Seishiro had a decent bath. It would take a little while for Kakuzu to come back if he didn't have other plans…looks like it was time for a shower.

With a grin, Seishiro gingerly slipped off the oversized shirt Kona had provided and slowly turned to face the mirror that was propped up on the wall. A hand made it's way up to the wrapping over his chest; the reason that it was hard for him to breathe.

Hidan groaned. It was dark and…what was that sound? Bandages? Cloth…something…something sliding against itself in the dark. A soft thud followed soon after, signaling that the item had fallen to the floor. Whatever it was, it didn't weigh much at all. He turned his head and was met with the sight of brown medium length hair and a bare, ripped open bloody back.

"Oi…where's…Kakuzu…?" Hidan mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly and coughing up a little blood. "Ahh…shit…"

Seishiro glanced back but didn't turn around fully. "He's coming back, don't worry. If you're asleep when he gets back, I don't think he'll do anything bad to you, but he might be a bit angry. I sorta left him there when you passed out."

"Hmph." Hidan smirked. 'Ya did, did ya. Clever, spunky, little spit-fuck aren't ya? I like that."

He grinned tiredly and rolled onto his side, groaning and feeling his insides slosh about, but not as bad as he expected.

"Say. My…" He trailed off, raising a hand to touch his abdominals and blinking. "Did you.."

"Mh-hm." Seishiro said, busy removing the rest of the bandages.

Hidan groaned and sighed, shutting his eyes. He was so tired. The sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing served as a telltale sign that Seishiro had gone to the bathroom, probably to shower. Hidan opened his eyes one last time to see the clothes left on the floor before shutting them again. A few minutes passed with him trying to catch some more sleep, but to no avail. His intestines felt like they were burning, not quite on fire, but a sizzling, strange light burning.

He sat up. There was no more sloshing. No pain. He touched his stomach, feeling all right, and better than ever. Not even the cut was visible anymore; not a single scar. This came as no surprise, he would heal good as new, but at such a rate?

"What did…" Hidan said wonderingly, getting up and walking over to the bathroom. "Oi, Sei-kun!" he called out, reaching for the knob to open the door and ask just exactly what he did to him.

A strong, powerful, familiar, tanned hand gripped his wrist, almost snapping it just as he did.

"FU-!" Hidan yelped, but a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"….what did you think you were you doing?" Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

No. He couldn't let him see. No way. He wouldn't risk it.

Hidan's muffled complaints however didn't go unheard of through the door. On the other side, Seishiro silently smirked under the wave of the shower.

Kakuzu pinned Hidan to the wall, glaring down at him. "….who's bright idea was it for the two of you to head off huh?"

Hidan growled, looking like he was ready to bite the other's nose off if it came to that. "Fuck off, you old man! You're fucking sick! Leaving me to my nausea, like some sore-ass motherfucker! Sei-kun at least had the fucking decency to bring me back here and fix me up!"

The look in Kakuzu's eyes suddenly grew dangerous and his hands began to turn black with the hardening jutsu he had acquired and honed, responding to his anger; they gripped tight enough to almost snap bone. He lifted the other off the ground as he did. "Is that so…?"

Hidan winced. "Let go! Fucking hurts! You old coot! I hate you! Die!"

Kakuzu paused before growling back. "I hate you too…you just can't fucking DIE is the problem…!"

"What the FUCK, Kakuzu?" Hidan exploded. "I haven't done SHIT! I fucking do my fucking part of the fucking job, and you even collected your Jashin-damnable fucking money! You didn't even fucking fix me up! Screw you!"

Kakuzu stopped completely at that, dropping the other. Hidan fell to the floor with a loud thump, luckily, whatever Seishiro had done, he had healed fast enough for none of the sloshing and nausea to come back with the impact like it would have if he was still healing. Without another word, Kakuzu walked back out the door, taking the suitcase with him.

He was not jealous. Most definitely not. But the kid had gotten along with Hidan well. A little too well for his liking. Why didn't he like it? Hidan was an insufferable, idiot who knew nothing of the value of anything save for his stupid religion.

Kakuzu was a logical man, he liked to organize things, sort them out neatly before going through anteing. That was the safest way to deal with numbers when you were counting money; and it was the most effective. He didn't just like to organize numbers or physical things for that matter (the neatness of his possessions whether traveling or just in the transit lair attesting to that quite effectively already); but he liked to also organize his thoughts.

As he walked, the night air was cooling and soothing; the silence of the trees was good company and a welcome exchange for Hidan's whining. But it had been quiet on the way back as well; so why hadn't he had enjoyed it?

He started thinking slowly. Hidan drove him nuts. But there were times when he was fighting that he found the way blood splattered on his body; and how he mercilessly killed his opponents a little….fun, to watch. If not, really entertaining. Despite that, it was messy and inefficient.

Then there was the new kid. He killed quickly, efficiently, sometimes so fast his enemies might not have even had the chance to feel the cold touch of fear's fingers against the very veins to their hearts. This was much more efficient; if time was money and Kakuzu wanted money, the kid was the better option as a partner.

He was impressed admittedly. Putting the fact that the agreement was valid for the duration of the mission, they could get things done quickly. The less time wasted, the more money earned.

…but for some reason, he just didn't like it.

He could hear Hidan's whoops and screams in his head. His obscenities and his evil cackles when he relished in the pain and torture of the living soul he was slowly destroying. And it was beautiful.

Death was beautiful. And HIdan made the performance even more so.

…shit.

There was no way.

…right?

He stopped in the middle of a clearing where the starry night showed and groaned. He knew he had come to right conclusion. But he didn't like it either.

…that little shit, Hidan.


	9. Chapter 9

"How was the mission?" Konan smiled, greeting them upon arrival.

Judging by the fact that she was never there to greet any other part when they returned before; she was likely checking on Seishiro's performance.

"You're a whole four days early." Konan said. "I take it, it was a success."

Kakuzu grunted. "Yeah. It was. Got it done in the first night, and rested for another."

Konan nodded. "I see."

Hidan walked right past her, "I gotta shower! Move!"

Kakuzu groaned. There he went again. It had just ben sweat and a bit of dust, but Hidan thought that even that was immoral to have on for too long. And then there were those damned rituals he always did once they got back.

Seishiro stood there, watching Hidan go, blinking and looking at Konan curiously.

"Well, the mission is over now, Seishiro." Konan said in a soft voice-much softer than when she had first sternly advised the other members to be wary of the child the first time. "You can just relax. Are you hungry?"

Seishiro grinned and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Pein sent you some A's." Konan said. "They're in your room."

Seishiro nodded. "Okay." and proceeded down the hall to the lonely, dark damp cave-like cavern Konan had referred to as a room.

"A's…" Kakuzu repeated. "You mean bloodtype? The kid…"

"Isn't human." Konan nodded knowingly. "You know already ne, Kakuzu?"

"Hmmh. Well, the kid did good on the mission." Kakuzu admitted.

"Is something bothering you, Kakuzu?" Konan asked.

Kakuzu looked away, shaking his head and heading down the other direction to the kitchen for some tea. He sat there for a good two hours, reading to the very last page of his book. By then, he figured Hidan would be done with everything from bathing to dressing to doing his ritual, to bathing again. He walked back down the same hall and stopped at the door to his room; hearing Hidan ramble on the other side. Curiously, he opened the door.

Hidan glanced up in mid-speech, Seishiro sitting on the man's bed.

"What are you two doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hmph." Hidan frowned. "I was just telling Sei-kun just how wonderful Jashin-sama is!"'

"…there's nothing wonderful about that." Kakuzu said truthfully. "You're the only one who enjoyed sticking things into yourself and screaming about it like a woman."

Hidan twitched. "Hmph! Fucking heathen! I don't need to hear this from you!" he grabbed the kid by the wrist and literally dragged him out of the room. "Come on, we can talk in the main room!"

"Uwaa-!" Seishiro stumbled after the other, just tripping over Kakuzu's feet, staggering out the door. "S-sorry, Kaku-san!"

The door slammed close.

Kakuzu twitched at the nickname, hands gripping into fists so tight he could've snapped a neck into two clean, if he was holding one in his grasp.

After he had calmed down somewhat, he decided to follow them. Knowing exactly what irritated him about the situation clearly since his little thought-sorting the other day also made him aware that he didn't like leaving those two alone in a room together, not knowing what they were doing. As annoying as it was. The circumstances were beyond his control.

"The best part, is when I stick it through my heart…" Hidan sighed, a distant, but insane look in his eyes. "A magnificent explosion of pain! Pure bliss!"

Seishiro listened intently, his head tilted up at the jashinist just enough for both him and Kakuzu as well to see the sparkle in his eyes. He was truly interested and amused.

Hidan grinned. "That's not all! But what about you? Tell me, why don't you die? Tell me!"

Kakuzu could only remember one time Hidan was this excited; when Kakuzu himself was observed by the silver-haired to have immortal-like qualities. Which was the very reason he had joined the organization. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

He was not going to be replaced by some brat. He would have to make his move, soon.

Itachi opened the door to the bathroom, blinking when it hit solid surface before it's full capacity.

"Iiitaaaiiii…" Seshiro whined, holding his forehead.

"…you." Itachi said, stepping out and closing the door gently. "I apologize."

"S'okay." the younger one said, tears in his eyes and a reddening forehead.

A sight that reminded Itachi too much of someone else who got a red forehead constantly because of him. He looked away quickly.

"You really shouldn't be here." he said.

Seishiro frowned. "Are you going to always keep telling me that?"

"Maybe." Itachi replied honestly. "By the way, I suggested Konan give you some real clothes. Please wear them."

Seishiro blinked. "New clothes?"

Itachi left without another word, walking down the darkened hall to look for Kisame so they could depart for their next mission.

Seishiro blinked, walking a little down the same way, having intended to head for the kitchen to look for some more blood packs.

"Oi." A familiar, manly voice came from the entrance to the lair, followed by a babbling stumble and 'oopsies' by another familiar voice.

"Deidei-kun!" Seishiro greeted, running to meet them.

Deidara twitched. "It's Deidara! Deidara, hm!"

"How'd the mission go?" Seishiro asked, ignoring the other's reply. "Keep all of your arms, this time?"

Deidara blushed a little. "Yeah, hm. What about yours? I heard from Konan, hm."

"Seishiro-kun already going on missions?" Tobi exclaimed in shock.

"You went with Kakuzu and Hidan to Takigakure right?" Deidara asked. "You're still in one piece, hm."

Seishiro laughed. "I heard from Hidan too, Kakuzu likes to off his partners when they piss him off."

"Aaaah, Kakuzu-senpai needs more patience! He should go buy some!" Tobi said in a cheery voice.

"TOBI!" Deidara scolded. "I should have Kakuzu kill you, hm!"

"Hehehehah…" Tobi laughed nervously. "P-Please don't Senpai…"

"Hmph. I'm tired." Deidara said, raising his hand in a lazy wave at Seishiro as he walked. "I'll see you later, hm."

Tobi followed. "Senpai! Wait for me!"

"Senpaiiiii~!" Tobi whined as the arms around his neck tightened.

"SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU!" Deidara yelled.

"I-I didn't mean it!" Tobi protested, struggling to get away.

Tobi once again, had managed to enrage said artist. Another work-related insult or tease. But Deidara was someone who loved his art very seriously. Nothing about it was a joke. He was going to make Tobi understand that one day, even if he had to blow him to smithereens! He was just lucky Konan had forbidden any more explosions inside the lair, or he'd be finished by now!

Deidara finally groaned and let go, turning and grabbing his bag.

"Are? Senpai?" Tobi coughed and turned. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to sculpt! You stay right there!" Deidara growled, marching out the door.

Tobi's hand shot out and grabbed the back of his senpai's coat. Deidara felt the tug and stopped.

"Oi, let go!"

"…." Tobi didn't say anything, nor did he move, he just stayed like that, clutching the coat and looking at the blonde.

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled, trying to pry his coat out of the other's grip; but it was surprisingly strong.

"Deidara." Madara said, in his usual voice-just for a brief moment, he let go of the foolish, childish mask of idiocy he hid behind. "Don't wander off too far."

A chill went up Deidara's spine as he finally broke free from the grip; which actually slackened with his last sad attempt to escape. What was that voice? He pushed it aside quickly though.

"What the hell Tobi, hm!" Deidara grunted, turning and finally leaving. "I'm going now!"

Seishiro smiled and walked on as the two headed down to their shared room opposite of the direction of the kitchen. Quickly opening the fridge, pleased to find a couple more bloodpacks in the back of the fridge, packed in a neat little white box, he grabbed them and ventured back to his room.

"Hm…?" he blinked, walking over to the bed.

There, folded neatly along with a new blanket was a pile of newly bought clothes. With a smile, Seishiro picked them up, pleased to find that Konan had bought a complete set. Seishiro quickly picked up the bundle and walked to the bathroom.

Seishiro turned and looked at the mirror placed there over the sink. It was a surprisingly comfortable, large bathroom, which meant the mirror was also quite big. Upon the removal of the child's shirt, the bandages were visible once more.

"Maaah~…" Seishiro sighed, body relaxing as the bandages were removed. "Feels good to get out of these…"

Although they were useful during a mission; it kept certain…obstructions from bouncing. Fights were easier too, since they weren't in the way of upper-arm movement. Seishiro soon stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water calmed tense muscle.

And finally, some fitting clothes! In more ways than one.


	10. Chapter 10

Hidan sighed, blood dripping from his neck once more, from a deep laceration, yet another Jashin-symbol on his stomach. He needed yet another shower, unless he wanted to sleep covered in blood. Kakuzu eyed him from the seat in the corner of the room, where he had been calculating the month's expenses.

"You shouldn't be getting so friendly." Kakuzu muttered.

Hidan looked back at the miser with a questioning look. "What?"

"With the kid." he clarified. "Seishiro's not an official member. You don't know the reason Pein-san wants them here."

He chose his words carefully, preferring some ambiguity; just to see.

"Hah?" Hidan frowned. "It's none of your fucking business Kakuzu, you old shit. When did you get so concerned about what I do anyways?"

Hidan glared; kakuzu was acting more agitated than usual. More annoying and more…he didn't know! Just…it wasn't pleasant being around him before, but it was even worse now!

"Sei-kun at least-"

Kakuzu cut him off. "What's with the nickname? You're quite affectionate, getting soft?"

A red, angry blush rose to Hidan's cheeks. "I am not! You're really getting old aren't you Kakuzu? Getting jealous?"

Kakuzu was quiet.

Hidan stared.

Kakuzu went back to his book.

"Holy shit Kaku-"

"Shut up."

Hidan smirked and walked over. "You are jealous, aren't you?" he snickered. "I knew it, you like me don't you? Hehehe!"

Kakuzu's eyes flicked up in a glare. "What would you do if I said I was?"

That silenced Hidan's teasing, who stared unblinking. "Well…I…Tch…come on, Kakuzu, it was a fucking joke! Heh, you're getting so emotional lately. You're like a woman."

It was then Kakuzu stood suddenly, dropping the book and towering over Hidan. The smaller man froze, looking up. From this close, Kakuzu was really tall. Sure, there was only an 8 centimeter difference, but it was obvious when their chests were almost touching like this. Not to mention the fact that Kakuzu was much, much, much more built than the jashinist was. Hidan grew nervous, swallowing and lips tightening in a nervous reflex.

"What would you do?" Kakuzu asked again, leaning closer.

Those eyes were dangerous. Scary. piercing. Kakuzu had never been like this before. Yes, he did threaten to take the other's head off-had done so many times too-threatened to rip him apart, but there wasn't such a menacing look in his eyes all those times. Just irritation. What was that look? It was so intense…

Kakuzu's hands twitched. He wanted to hold the other down in the worst way. The way Hidan's fear-filled eyes looked at him was just so…intoxicating. Hidan wasn't scared of anything as far as he knew. It was new territory, to see him like this. Kakuzu grew curious-unbearably so. How would this little Jashinist look if he was strapped down and bare? What look on his face would he have? Probably something shameful and filled with terror.

…yeah…he'd like to see that.

But it was too soon. Kakuzu liked to watch his prey squirm and back away into a corner slowly, shivering in anticipation. He would take his sweet time. But there was the matter about the kid which made that a dangerous option.

"Jeez!" Hidan finally yelled, stepping back and turning. "Take a fucking joke, Kakuzu!" He marched out of the room without a second glance, nerves still on high alert.

Kakuzu watched and sat back down. He would bide his time, and see what happened next first. He picked the book off the floor.

"Hm…" Deidara smiled, wiping his brow from the sweat of his hard work.

He gazed up at his latest sculpture, having taken he time to set up a make-shift tent from what he could salvage around his supplies to protect it from the rain and shine. It was an elegant bird, modeled after the image of a swan, with legs like a crane. He couldn't wait to see it go.

"Hm?" his eyes flicked, sensing movement from the mouth of the lair and frowned; was it Tobi? he turned to yell at the other to go away.

"Ah…" the girl smiled upon seeing the blonde. "That looks really nice. Did you make that?"

Deidara blinked once. Twice. "….huh?"

The young girl walked calmly towards the other, smiling in a friendly manner. "I didn't know you were an artist."

Deidara's brows furrowed. "Ah…hm. I am."

Who was this person? The light brown hair pinned neatly to the side and the voice was familiar….no….no way…

"Uhm…" Deidara suddenly realized that it was dangerous to have some stranger so near the lair. "Who are you hm?"

"Ah…" the girl's expression showed a look of realization for a second before she slowly smiled again. "My name is Seshiru. Seigyoku Seshiru, nice to meet you."

"Seshi….ru…" Deidara recognized the similarity, but didn't say anything. "I see…I don't know how you found your way here, but this isn't a place for someone like you. Go home, hm."

"Oh?" Seshiru blinked. "Really? I always hang about here. I've never noticed this clearing before though. But I saw the tent and was wondering what it was. You're very skilled. It's lovely."

Deidara smiled a little at the compliment. "Well of course, hm. I'm a master, hm."

"I like to make things myself. But I'm nowhere near as good." she said. "I was just finishing up a recent painting. But…I doubt someone like you would like to see it."

"Oh actually…" Deidara liked art. No. He loved it. All kinds of art; even ones that contradicted his own ideals about it. There was just a certain, magical spark to it that was there. Anything artistic was worth looking at. Although, he was also quite judgmental about it. He and Sasori had their differences and arguments about art when his Danna was alive-but that didn't mean he didn't respect his skill and acknowledge him. Otherwise, he wouldn't have called him with such an honorific.

But he was also very proud of his own art-to the point where he was unwilling to accept anything could defeat it. That's where his loathing for Itachi sprouted from.

"I'd love to, hm." Deidara said.

The girl's eyes brightened at that-a nice deep chocolate hue. Like wood. She reached into her simple kimono-which cut off just at mid-thigh and pulled out a rolled up parchment of what looked like expensive papyrus. Unrolling it revealed a beautifully textured painting of a Geisha with flowers in her hair. But they weren't ornaments. Roots that travelled down from the pink flowers in her hair suggested that the plants were literally growing out of the woman. Like another Geisha, the skin was pale, but this time with slight woody texturing to give it a faint hue and feel. Deidara's eyes widened.

"It's quite good." he said with a surprised tone, taking the parchment into his own hands to gaze upon it.

"I like art with colors particularly. I mean…for myself. I can't work with clay like you do. I really like it." she said.

Deidara grinned-finally, someone he could converse with!

"Art is a bang, hm." he grinned. "Would you like to see the true form of my art?"

"Sure." she smiled.

Madara's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened into a ball. Lately, Deidara had been vanishing to do his art more often than before. Not only that, but when it was time for himself and the artist to both go to their respective residences, Deidara stayed behind, loitering at the transit hideout, even until the next mission arrived. So he took the liberty of secretly following him once-just to see what he was working on. But he didn't expect this.

"They're like fireworks in the middle of the day!" Seshiru laughed, clapping her hands.

Deidara smirked; ego inflated effectively. "We should wait until sunset, hm." he nodded.

"Well, either way, it's still going to be a great show." Seshiru grinned.

"Hmph." Deidara huffed, full of pride.

The sharingan-user's one visible eye narrowed dangerously, blood boiling. This he would not tolerate at all. Deidara was HIS plaything. Madara smirked behind his orange mask. There was a way to deter little 'Seshiru' from getting any more time with Deidara. He had noticed the tension between Kakuzu and Hidan-somehow, maybe he could use that to his advantage. He just needed to play things right.


	11. Chapter 11

Seshiru sighed and returned to her room-the little dug-out cave that was dark and cold, but comforting and quiet. Peaceful. Another mission started in the afternoon, this time with Itachi and Kisame. She groaned and grabbed the bandages from under the pillow, removing her shirt and bra.

"Do you always masquerade as boy when you're on a mission?" Itachi's voice came from one of the darker corners of the room.

Seshiru blinked and turned to look back at the Uchiha over her shoulder. "Well, I don't intentionally do it. It just so happens that breasts get in the way. " she snickered-a very demonic snicker.

"Demons don't usually have genders." Itachi said, "So what exactly are you?"

"I'm a halfling." she replied. "Unfortunately, I was forced into this human form by the man who eventually became this body's father. My other half is wandering about out there somewhere. We're twins."

"I see." Itachi said. "You must be that kind of demon then…the kind that only makes contracts with those strong enough to harm you. But I didn't think a single scratch counted."

"It normally doesn't." she smirked, golden irises shining with an evil, fanged grin. "But I won't go into that. Not interested in getting owned by someone like you. Even if it is just temporary."

"Whatever Pein-sama wants with someone like you, I suggest you at least try not to mess around too much." even if his voice was calm-she knew it was a warning.

"You have a hard life, Itachi." she said, going ahead with the bandage, securing her chest firmly. "I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't understand, even if you did try to tell him, right?"

Almost at once, Itachi vanished and reappeared before the girl, a kunai just pricking the skin of her neck, enough for a drop of blood. She grinned.

"You know that won't work." she said. "But I can see you really do love your otouto. It's cute. You humans are so interesting this way…I have to say though, you're one of my favorites. But you and Sasu-chan come in a set pair on my list."

"…stay away from Sasuke." Itachi said. "Immortal or not, I'll make you pay."

She giggled. "That's what I like about you. But don't worry. I don't hurt my favorites."

She finished wrapping herself and stepped back, securing the bandages and slipping on a loose black shirt that went down to above her thighs. The whole time she stared at his eyes, unafraid of the genjutsu.

"Which are you?" Itachi asked. "Seshiru, or Seishiro?"

"Names don't really matter to me." she replied. "Either one will do. I've been called so many over the centuries. It hardly matters anymore."

She turned and walked to the door. Itachi finally lowered his kunai-bearing arm, slipping it back into his coat.

"I'm sure Kisame is waiting for your say to leave." she said. "Shall we go?"

Deidara frowned, sighing and turning over in his bed to stare at the stone wall. The girl wasn't there today. She hadn't been there for three days; and it was getting a little too quiet for his liking. It was raining heavily today too, so he couldn't go out to work on his sculptures. The crane-swan had been used the last time he had seen her.

Meanwhile Madara was sitting on the floor, coat hanging by the door and rifling through his things, checking whether he had enough for the next mission or not. But it hardly mattered-Deidara did most of the work and he was just there to make sure the other didn't expire too soon. He was too much fun.

"Senpai~…!" 'Tobi' piped up once he was done. "Are you hungry senpai? Tobi can cook something!"

Deidara grunted and shut his eyes, even though he wasn't facing the buffoon.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked again, scooting closer and peering over his Senpai's shoulder, leaning over the bed.

Deidara's golden hair was a sight, even in the dim lighting of a rainy sky that just barely made it through the top window of the cave-like room. It was tempting to touch and see just how silky the strands were. He grinned at the feminine man with the mismatched manly voice.

Deidara continued to be stubborn. "Go away Tobi, before I decide to make you my latest art show, hm!"

This finally made the masked man twitch with anger.

Enough was enough. He wasn't going to lose Deidara to some girl. Not his Deidara. he was content with just walking with him, and making sure he was alright. But now it isn't enough. Not knowing he had competition. He hated losing.

He grabbed Deidara's hair, pulling hard.

"GUUH-!" Deidara cried, hands shooting up to his strands, holding them and trying to keep them from getting ripped out of his head with how hard they were being yanked. "TOBI! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"

But 'Tobi' wasn't listening to that. Instead he pulled hard enough to force Deidara onto his back, before letting go of his hair and opting to grab the other's wrists, gripping them tight. Deidara winced, gritting his teeth.

"TOBI!"

"Deidara." It was that voice again.

Deidara gasped slightly, recognizing the deep tone from before. He froze, a dangerous aura creeping from the man that held him down. That…what was that? It was frightening and dark…Tobi wasn't laughing anymore.

"Oi!" Deidara tried to sound undeterred. "Tobi, get off before I blow you up, hm! I don't care what Konan says about it anymore, hm!"

"Deidara…you've been a bad boy." Madara said, soothingly. "Tobi was always nice to you…Tobi is a good boy…"

Deidara shivered, finally realizing just how much trouble he was in. He shuffled, trying to free himself and at least get to the lump of clay he always kept under his pillow. The way his hands were positioned, he could just feel it with the tip of his fingers.

The grip on his wrists tightened-painfully so. "Ah-!"

"Hmmh…" Madara hummed thoughtfully. It was a rather pleasing sight, the artist under him, squirming. A sight he wanted to see for a long time, but was content up to now merely dreaming of it. "You look good like this, Deidara."

Deidara began to panic. This wasn't Tobi! There was no way it was Tobi! "Get off!" he yelled, louder than before, trying to kick. "This isn't funny, hm!"

"I think it's quite amusing." he replied, grinning behind the mask, lifting it enough just to reveal his deathly pale skin and lips as he leaned closer still.

"TOBI!" Deidara almost screeched, voice peaking with fright as escape seemed more and more futile; Tobi's lips were just close enough to brush against his now-he would, he just couldn't!

"Hehehe." Tobi's cheerful voice came back, giggling and snickering.

Deidara gasped, staring, heart pounding in his ears, threatening to make him go deaf.

"Just kidding, senpai~!" Tobi chuckled, letting go and sitting back, just on Deidara's waist; his voice then dipped low. "…I wouldn't want you hating me."

"Ha….uh…" Only now did Deidara notice how hard he was breathing.

Tobi smirked and pulled his mask back over his face, getting off and turning away, picking up his cloth. "Your little playmate should be back soon. Go greet her, hm Senpai?"

Deidara's mind was whirling-what was that just now? What happened to Tobi? Never in all the time he had been working together with the other had he behaved anything like this. He held his wrist, wincing at the fresh pain and awing at the bruising when he finally looked at them. Tobi was strong. He had been holding back.

The thought sent a shiver down Deidara's spine. Just…who was Tobi?

The door slammed shut, indicating the man had left.

"Tch…" Deidara stood, looking out the window to see it was still raining.

He needed to clear his head, and he needed to do it now. Rain or not, he was going to sculpt. Then what the masked man had just said a minute ago registered. Could she really be back? That one thought alone helped to ease the shock he felt that made his body stiff. He quickly grabbed his clay, stuffed it into his bags and hurried out. Nevermind the rain.


	12. Chapter 12

Itachi shut his eyes, blinking twice a little forcefully. It was hard to see as it was-but even harder to see because of the rain. The ground was getting muddy. And it was cold.

"Itachi-san, you're going to overused those one day…" Kisame said casually-but the warning was sincere.

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Doesn't matter to him, as long as he has enough when Sasu-chan comes for him." Seishiro grinned.

Itachi stopped walking.

"Umph-!" Seishiro walked right into the back that had been just a couple of steps ahead.

Kisame snickered. "You shouldn't talk so careless to Itachi-san, kid."

Itachi stood still, unmoving. "Kisame. I want to talk to Seishiro alone."

Kisame grinned, lifting their captured prey a little higher on his shoulder-Son Goku's jinchuuriki. "Of course, Itachi-san."

He left them, turning and heading a little further into the woods, spotting a nice great boulder to sit on. He set the jinchuuriki down-since he was already at death's door, waiting for that one last little push, Kisame had to be careful. He then situated himself atop the boulder.

"Demon." Itachi said. "Since you don't really have a name."

Seishiro frowned. "Now that's rude. Eh. What?"

Itachi turned to face the other, glaring down. "That cut is healing slowly. Once it's gone, and the agreement is over…what happens then?"

"Hm?" he quirked an eyebrow and grinned. "Well, I go. I didn't really want to stay at first-but then again….it's actually turned out to be quite fun. I might linger a little before going home."

"Home?"

"Konoha." Seishiro grinned. "Hehehe…it's quite comfortable there. And I have people waiting for me to come back."

Itachi caught a glimpse of something in the other's eyes as they said that; a soft playfulness-not the usual, sadistic look of mischief.

"Friends waiting for you, you mean." Itachi said.

"Well. I suppose." he shrugged. "I'm one of those faceless people in this Kishimoto-tale, you know? I was quite surprised Pein found out about me. Not to mention all the trouble I'll be in with the boss for getting caught. But that's already too much information. It won't matter-you won't remember by the time I'm gone that I was ever here."

Itachi ignored the nonsensical facts, "How did Pein manage to harm you if you heal?"

The look on Seishiro's face at once turned sour. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"I have the approval of the authority-transfer, signed by both Konan-san and Pein-sama. I order you to tell me." Itachi said.

"Hmph." Seishiro frowned, growling. "There's a special weapon. A knife. It's made from the feather of a seraphim. A high-ranking angel. They found it and cut me with it. That's how. Only when a human is successful in a bet against me can the contract between us be valid. That of course, if they don't want to trade their soul or something else, which unlike a contract is valid only for a single request."

"Can you made a contract with another human while under contract?" Itachi asked.

"No." Seishiro shook his head. "But I can grant requests. But if you wanna make a contract with me, you have to wait until my wound heals and I'm free."

"I see." Itachi nodded. "Kisame, we're going."

"Hah?" Seishiro blinked. "Is that it? Really?"

Itachi walked on, Kisame grunting lightly as he got up, hoisting the jinchuuriki over his shoulder again and following.

"Hmphhu…what a boring guy. Didn't even let me do anything on this mission…" Seishiro grumbled.

They lair was already in sight, but Itachi and Kisame had a different destination; taking the body to the cave where the statue was waiting to extract it's bijou.

"Hm?" Seishiro blinked as they turned off the road. "Where are you going?"

Kisame looked at Itachi knowingly-they were given instructions on not to let the kid near the statue due to their…repelling properties.

"Go back." Itachi said, walking away already. "We're heading elsewhere. Pein-sama said you didn't have to come. So get back to the transit lair."

Seishiro frowned. "I already know about that stupid statue." but he continued on anyway, "Stupid Uchi-bfuu-!"

Deidara toppled over Seishiro, and in the muddy soil, footing was made absolutely impossible, causing both of them to topple over into the mud. Deidara yelped as mud splashed into his face, going not only into his mouth but his eyes as well. He coughed, turning over, sloshing in the mud and trying to get it out of his eyes.

Seishiro likewise was blowing hard out of his nose, trying to get the mud out, eyes watering from the liquid that stung the insides of his nostrils. He coughed, trying to relieve the strange feeling.

"Deidei-kun!" he coughed, sniffing and finally managing to sit up.

Deidara half-yelled-half-groaned, "It's Deidara, hm!"

Seishiro sighed, getting up-in doing so almost slipping again-and yanking the blonde onto his feet. "What're you doing out here in the rain?" he yelled above the pounding of the droplets colliding with the earth.

Deidara strained to hear the other above the deafening sound, which had suddenly grown to such a peak between just before their collision until now. The rain pounded harder still.

"What?" Deidara shouted back.

Seishiro grunted and marched over to the cave entrance to the lair, pulling Deidara in. "Jeez…"

They were a complete mess, covered in mud and dripping, soaking wet. Deidara shivered, having just done out without his cloak, which would have made the cold more bearable.

"What were you doing out there?" Seishiro asked.

Deidara frowned, ringing his long blonde strands, which, even in a ponytail, slacked and fell flat instead of up as it always did. "I was looking for someone, hm."

"Someone? Who?" Seishiro asked.

"Some girl, from the nearby village maybe" Deidara replied. "Name kinda like yours-…."

"….what?" Seishiro blinked.

Deidara looked at the other intently, considering the possibility. "…hey, move your hair, hm."

"…my hair?"

"Yeah, hm." he replied.

"…..Uh…" Seishiro frowned a little.

"Come on, hm!" Deidara demanded, stepping forward. "Just do it, hm!"

"And what are you two brats doing here?" Kakuzu's deep, frighteningly nonchalant voice emerged from the ark corner down the hall.

"Gh-!" Deidara froze in surprise.

"Kaku-kun!" Seishiro grinned. "Tadaima!"

"Kakuzu." Kakuzu replied with a low growl. "I see that. How did it go?"

"Tachi-kun didn't let me do anything in capturing the jinchuuriki." Seishiro replied, in a reflexive irritation-response; puffing up his left cheek.

Deidara snorted, getting irritated and cold, he turned to head to the bathroom wordlessly-Kakuzu wasn't exactly someone he could hold a conversation with. Kakuzu eyed the other as he go, almost sighing in relief.

"That's too bad." Kakuzu said. "Go clean up. You'll get a cold."

Seishiro blinked but grinned at the uncharacteristically kind gesture.. "Okay." With that, he turned to go off down the same hallway Deidara had just walked.

"Don't cause trouble." Kakuzu said, watching the two brats leave; with a bit of thought he added. "If you're going to bathe, do it together, at least you'll save water."

Madara frowned from behind his mask, 'I should say the same to you' he thought secretly from a dark corner of the cave. He slipped out of sight with a wave of his arm.

"Save water?" Deidara barked, "Can you believe that guy? Jeez…" But the blonde also had a thought-maybe he could find out if they did go in there together if we was right.

"Erh…I really think you should go in first. I can dry off." Seishiro smiled.

Deidara hurriedly pushed at that response. "You want us to get in trouble? He's in charge of the money you know, and when he says something about saving anything he means it. I don't want to lose the arm he just reattached over something stupid like this, hm."

"You go on ahead then." Seishiro said, veering off in direction. "I'll go back to my room for a towel or something."

Deidara sighed-it would be strange to persist any more. "You go on, hm. You're more of a mess than I am, hm."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on, hm." Deidara said, nudging the other towards the bathroom.

Seishiro smiled. "Alright. Thanks."

Hidan grunted, snorting and huffing, scowling as he made his way down the hall, passing Deidara by. He ran a hand through his hair, almost completely ignoring the blonde, save for the fact he didn't run into him directly as he walked; muttering small curses in his jashinist language. Kakuzu had been on his nerves again about his rituals.

"Jashin-sama will pass judgement on you, you bastard." Hidan muttered indirectly to kakuzu aloud, more to himself, perhaps trying to make a wish come true.

Hidan even bothered to ask nicely to perform a very important ritual too-it was a little over-the-top, including the dismemberment of organs and joints, ect of not only himself but a victim; but it was important!

"Jeez…lately Kakuzu's been such a bitch!" Hidan complained aloud to himself in his usual whiny tone. "Seriously, what the fuck is with him?"

"Uh-" Deidara frowned, moving o to the side to pass Hidan by.

"Yooo, Deidara-chan~!" Hidan grinned. "Man, you're a fucking mess, I didn't know wusses liked to play in the rain!"

Deidara scowled. "Uruse!" He then eyed the faint stitch marks on the other's neck with a mocking smirk, "Looks like you lost your head in another mission, hm. And you call me a wuss."

Hidan twitched, "OI! Watch it you little squirt! I might just make you my sacrifice for my latest ritual!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, about to walk on before he stopped and turned to watch Hidan go. "Oi, where're you going?"

"To shower, Jashin-damnit." Hidan replied. "What? You wanna make something out of that too?"

Deidara blinked before standing there, waiting, watching as Hidan headed down the hall and towards the bathroom. He suddenly was very aware of his intense heart rate and heavy breathing at the anticipation. He could find out. He needed to know if he was right or not. Maybe Hidan knew too?

Hidan turned the knob on the door. And it was then, Deidara held his breath, heading back towards the man.

"Wait Seishiro's-" he began to say as the door was swung open.


	13. Chapter 13

Seishiro sighed, cracking his neck and stretching. Well, it would be good to get the chest wraps off. Despite the fact that they kept those stupid breasts out of the way, they weren't comfortable for long. Sighing and removing the shirt, pants and underwear, and getting into the shower to turn the hot water on left the turning of the doorknob unheard.

Hidan frowned, hearing the water start and opening the door fully to kick out whoever was taking his slot in the shower. He stopped and stared.

"Hidan?" Deidara's voice was almost a whisper, not wanting to alert the one inside, he walked closer.

Hidan's eyes were wide-one; he hadn't really been outside for long before he met Kakuzu. At the time-Kakuzu had been on a mission with another partner; whom he eventually killed later the same day. Out of anger of course. Kakuzu was the first man he'd seen aside from himself who couldn't seem to die; a true pioneer in immortality, though the other would never admit to it. It was because of the other-though annoying and infuriating-man, that he joined Akatsuki. Of course, he had to convince Kakuzu that religion was profitable to team up with him.

But despite that, Kakuzu and the inside of his own village were all Hidan had seen growing up-more so actually; inside the compound of the Jashin-cult, which he travelled to after slaughtering every one of his neighbors with his bare hands that is. He seemed to be the only one to manage to obtain immortality within the faith and was regarded as a sort of…treasure. Something to be kept locked up from the outside world-he escaped back to the village once he was old enough to know how to fight on his own. Point being: Hidan has never seen a naked woman before.

So he stared-wondering who the fuck he was looking at. Or really, what the fuck he was looking at.

"WH-" he yelled, finally comprehending the situation before Deidara's hand clapped over his mouth.

"Urgh-…" The blonde cringed at the thought of one of his mouths over the Jashinist's foul one.

Hidan's eyes widened at the sight, getting more and more confused by the second. Deidara also stared, jaw drooping open-he knew it! He had been right! He pulled Hidan back, slamming the bathroom door shut as he did so.

Seishiro dropped the soap in surprise at the sound.

Kakuzu almost fell off his chair when Hidan came, breaking the door down in the most literal sense of the phrase.

"KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled, eyes wide with shock.

Kakuzu sighed, looking up from his papers. "What?"

"Th-There's some chick in the bathroom!" Hidan spluttered, pointing frantically down the hall. "Some FUCKING CHICK!"

All five of Kakuzu's hearts skipped a beat. There was no way-he had been careless! "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Like…huge bouncy things here-" Hidan gestured by making large cups over his own chest. "And all small and frail-lookin' arms and stuff, and fucking HELL this HUGE ass! I mean; I bet it's smaller than mine if you think about it, but on a body like that it's fucking like…BUBBLE BUTT-a-and really squishy soft-lookin' thighs! There's no way that's a fucking dude!"

Now all of those five hearts felt like they stopped. "…."

"Right, and there wasn't a cock." Hidan said.

"…"

Deidara sat there, fiddling with a small amount of clay in his hands, a finished piece he was admiring and checking for flaws while he anxiously waited. The rain had been fierce, but short-lived. And already the sun was starting peek through the clouds as they dissipated. Now he knew she would come.

"Hi." Seshiru smiled, this time dressed in a slightly more decorated kimono, looking clean and hair damp and fragrant.

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Hi. Seishiro, right?"

She chuckled and smiled, raising a hand to cover her pretty mouth lightly as she did so. "Yup."

"…..all this time, hm!" he said, getting a little irritated, an embarrassed flush rising to his cheeks.

She blinked, "Yeah. I thought you could tell."

Deidara blushed even deeper. "No I couldn't, hm! Your face…you…you never show your face, hm! How am I supposed to be able to tell, hm?"

All this time he never imagined that the kid they had kidnapped and kept in that dark damp unpleasant room had such a pretty face. Or well, was a girl.

"The clothes Konan-san gave me were really loose, I suppose." she said. "So that kind of made it harder to tell."

"No kidding, hm." Deidara said miserably.

He was a shinobi, an artist, someone who was keen to detail and trained, honed-an expert at it as well. And he couldn't tell the gender of some little girl.

"Why so down? Is it that weird?" she asked, laughing and winking. "Prefer a guy? I can do that too."

Deidara awed at the strange playfulness-a new kind of teasing he'd never experienced before; it was slightly uncomfortable. "Not, what I meant hm!"

She grinned. "Don't be so shy, Deidei-kun! Didn't you have a sculpture you said you'd show me the other day?"

Deidara blinked; he figured despite everything, she was still the same person he had met that day. The same girl he liked to talk to art about and watch his explosions with. He sighed and forfeited. He's had weirder experiences. It just took time to get used to well, the new kid. All over again, now knowing that the quiet boy in the room who didn't talk much and the loud, cute and artsy girl he met outside the lair were one and the same.

…on second thought, this might've been the strangest thing he'll ever experience.

Hidan stared at Seishiro's thighs.

Seishiro was busy looking out the balcony of their current inn, clad in a backless light blue top and a black pair of very tiny, very revealing shorts. Meanwhile the jashinist was sitting on the same balcony, leaning against the sliding door panel. Kakuzu was inside, pretending to read a book, all the while really making an effort to keep an eye on the two. Kakuzu twitched in irritation that-despite the fact that Hidan's initial reaction was an over-the-top general freak out about it, he didn't seem that way now. And Kakuzu didn't like where this was going.

Why on earth did Konan insist this girl have to accompany the teams on missions now. Sure, it was a convenient time, being that for the next two months none of their missions overlapped. But still! It was irritating enough that he couldn't adjust the organization of the missions for optimum output and therefore less waste of cash, but it meant that this annoyance was also in company whenever he and Hidan had a chance to be alone. Not to mention…the current situation.

Funny, how he was in a room with an immortal extremist brat with a masochistic tendency, and some demonic gender-confused demon girl.

Hidan continued to stare. He had no idea girls could have asses like that. He vaguely wondered what it would feel like to touch it, and subconsciously reached out and squeezed. Kakuzu's eyes widened instantly.

"…?" Seishiro jolted, reflexively backhanding whoever it was that dared to touch her.

"GA-!" Hidan flew across the length of the room, colliding with the table and destroying it, along with the vase that was settled on it.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, and he growled. "You're paying for that, kid."

"…." Seishiro's face was blank as she looked back, seeming only to realize now what she'd done. "Oh. Whoopsies. Sorry, reflex!"

Hidan didn't respond.

"I think you killed him." Kakuzu said. "He'll come back in a few moments."

"The fu-my fucking neck!" Hidan cried. "That fucking HURT!"

Seishiro approached the other and bent down, inspecting the other. "Ah, I think I might've broken your neck. Sorry."

Kakuzu twitched, looking back into his book. "Must you wear that?"

"Hm?" Seishiro looked back as she effortlessly picked Hidan's body off the floor, positioning him in the chair and snapping his head back to normal.

"IIYAARGHH!" Hidan screeched.

"Ehehe…" Seishiro grinned awkwardly. "Sorry, sorry…"

Kakuzu frowned. "Where are you from, really?"

"Konoha." she replied, titling her head at HIdan's neck, making sure it was in place properly. "I thought Konan-san told you all?"

Kakuzu stared. "You look like a prostitute."

Seishiro frowned, looking up and shooting a pouty glare at the other. The fact that she now had a hairpin to show her full face unlike before made it even girlier. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kakuzu droned, letting his eyes glide across the words on the page he was on without really taking any meaning from it for the hundredth time.

Seishiro frowned. "Well, sorry but it's really hot in the desert you know."

Kakuzu ignored the answer.

Hidan craned his neck back a bit, sighing and groaning. "Jashin-sama that fucking hurt!"

"Sorry." Seishiro smiled, leaning closer. "Ne, I saw an ice cream stand outside, you wanna get some?"

Kakuzu twitched at the sight of Hidan blushing a little. But…then again, why shouldn't the brat be excited. Come to think of it, Kakuzu himself had never done anything for the other. Or offered him anything for that matter.

Hidan blinked-and Kakuzu was right, this was the first time he had been asked to do something, anything, remotely fun (for normal people-since Hidan's idea of fun was gutting live human), ever before. Not to mention that other than missions and his rituals and baths, he didn't really have any previous interest in doing anything otherwise. So he hadn't.

"Ice cream?" he asked.

Seishiro tilted her head and blinked-a cute sight, even Kakuzu had to admit. "You haven't had ice cream before? It's reaaaally good~! Come, come, get some with me! I'll buy!"

Kakuzu quickly remarked. "Make sure you have enough money left for the table you broke."

"I will." Seishiro smirked a little arrogantly, giving the miser a playful look.

Kakuzu suddenly preferred the helpless-looking whiny boy he had thought Seishiro was. Not only was Seishiro a brat, but a sassy, annoying, smart-mouthed one, as he had learned though time. That, and she was too…cheery for this liking. It was downright irritating.

But Kakuzu wasn't one to forget. He knew exactly why she was there-despite outward appearance and behavior, what he could recall from their first mission together told him she might as well be just as dangerous as he himself was. He sighed heavilly-he really hated babysitting.

Just as he was about to settle into his routine of numbers and order, he was interrupted by their leader.

Itachi sighed into the air as the body of the junchuuriki of Son Goku onto the floor of the cave. He himself, stood atop one of the statues ten fingers. It was time.

"I'll call the others." Pein said, his blurry radio image appearing on another one of the ten fingers of the statue.

"Are you going to be like this for long?"

"I don't know. it's kind of fun." Seshiru smirked. "You know how humans can be so interesting. They're so different."

"Remember your job. The boss isn't going to be happy you've gotten mixed up in yet another plotline."

"Yeah, yeah…" she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, eyes trailing past the ice cream stand, the tongue that was licking at the ice cream she held getting a little slower before stopping completely to retract back inside before the forked end could be seen. "They should be doing it about now."

Hidan suddenly looked up." Ah? What is it? Now?" he said in distain. "Can't it wait, I'm enjoying something right now you motherfucker…!" He said, clutching his now dripping frozen treat.

"Hm? Who're you talking to?" Seshiru asked, smiling.

"Aaaah, fine." Hidan grunted, almost ignoring her question. "Oi, we gotta get back to the room."

She nodded and followed him, leaving the already answered question to hang. Hidan and Kakuzu wouldn't be able to move for three days during the transfer of the bijuu from the jinchuuriki. During this time, Kakuzu had (not so kindly) asked her to leave them be. Although Pein was trusting enough to let the kid stay and live comfortably at the transit lair, it seems he didn't trust him enough to know about their full activities.

…then again, that wouldn't do much good anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Madara scowled behind his orange swirl of a mask-a trait that almost all Uchiha seemed to have. But he couldn't help scowling, he was very upset. Why? Mainly, because Deidara himself was upset. But upset-at the fact that he was left all alone with the idiot instead of the fellow artist. And he was very, obviously jealous.

"Senpaiiii~!" 'Tobi' whined, waving his arms about. "Tobi can make draw-draw too!"

"Shut up, Tobi!" Deidara snarled, marching past him and down the hall away from the room. "Damnit, I cant sculpt with all this rain hm!"

He toppled over a few things on his way, a few old sculptured he deemed unworthy of any more of his attention, a few bags of raw clay, a stray cg from Sasori's days. He stopped, looking at the cog before scoffing and turning away. It had been a…strange adjustment, not having the red-head puppeteer around. And frankly, he missed having disagreements about art with the other. His tantrum eventually led him to Seishiro's…-Seshiru's…-whoever's…room.

He opened the door and was surprised to find a few parchments and canvases, littered around the room-surely, they hadn't been there before. But all the same he was happy to find some form of art that would remind him of some of the pleasant debates he had with the now not-so-new kid.

Gentle strokes graced the whitened skin of the canvases, traditionally made from dried and stretched animal skins over bamboo shafts. Almost everything was sketchy and free, but it somehow characterized the personalities of the portraits so much more-wait…portraits?

Deidara's eyes wandered over to the (assumingly-since it was on the bed instead of on the floor or propped against the wall). There was linear, painted with a light brown tint. Some of the lines were loose and rough, but the thicker ones elegantly outlined the shape of the person she had been painting. And Deidara knew that face well.

Curious now, he looked around the room, lifting the fallen canvases and shifting the ones that were stacked on top of each other or behind other canvases.

Kakuzu's glare seethed with a mass of hatred he hadn't known for a very long time-not since his village wrongly punished him for risking his life on a however failed mission. But this hate was new, and more intense.

He was sharp, and an observant one-surely. And it didn't take him long to notice that the kid Sei-kun, now, since he didn't want to bother with the name-ordeal, had ben looking at Hidan. No, not just looking, but staring. In a very, keen, observing, way. Much like he way he was looking at the latter now. Kakuzu really regretted having Hidan walk around in the nude now. Sei-kun would watch the other-not out of the corner of his eye, either. But very opening lift her head up and follow the other's nude march across the room to the futons. She watched him as shamefully and as openly as the jashinist walked in his birthday suit.

Kakuzu growled. He hated it. Up until now…he hadn't noticed that he almost enjoyed being the other one Hidan strutted about in front of. Of course, the clothes on the floor weren't a bother anymore, since Sei-kun now picked them up for him. But that fact now irritated the miser even more. Much to the point where he was so focused on the fact that the kid was looking at the jashinist, he'd forget to as Hidan to put his clothes on. But...

…did he want to babysit Hidan? Surely, that couldn't be possible. But now that he had all the time in the world to himself, he didn't know what to do with it.

"Are you going to be with us on every mission now?" he asked off-handedly, irritation evident in his voice.

"Hmh?" Sei-kun blinked and looked over, tiling her head in an innocent manner. "Not sure. You should ask Konan-san."

"That would be un unpleasant factor if you were." Kakuzu said.

Sei-kun laughed and straightened herself-whatever she/he was, now that Kakuzu thought about it. "Well, that's from your your perspective."

"Really." Kakuzu said, in a serious tone.

"Hmmh." the other shrugged in response.

Hidan was now fixing the necklace that usually hung around his neck, falling like a limp waterfall down to the middle of his chest. But for all modesty's sake, he pulled on his pants. this, made confused Kakuzu.

"I'm gonna go~!" Sei-kun said, upon noticing the change in the miser's eyes.

"Where to?" Hidan asked, looking up from the cloth around his waist, which kept his pants up.

"Im gonna get some paint. I heard that the ink shops around here sold rare color dyes." Sei-kun replied.

"You paint?" Hidan asked, looking slightly interested-for once, in something other than Jashin.

Which of course, peeved Kakuzu even more.

"Mh-hm…" Sei-kun said, gathering the small pouch-the halfings only possession on their current mission, which contained her own fund, checking her hair once in the mirror before walking out.

Hidan stood there, staring at the sliding door that had just shut upon their companion's departure. The memories of the last time he and Kakuzu were alone in a room were still ringing clear in his mind. And he didn't like the situation right now one bit.

He stiffened as he heard a shuffling of clothes and the creak of wood against the floor, knowing that it was the motion of Kakuzu getting up. Already, he felt warmth prickle his back as the miser's body drew closer.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu breathed.

Hidan bit his lip, knowing that as of late, Kakuzu had been getting stranger and stranger. It was better to act like he didn't care, he decided. "What, you prick?"

He turned his attentions to the rest of his clothing, folded and placed on the futon by the comrade who had just left. Maybe it was a better idea to keep all of his clothes on…

"You're turning pink." Kakuzu said. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

"Hm? What?" Hidan said, trying to sound as disinterested as possible, stretching his neck and and cracking it a few times.

Kakuzu's gaze, ate up the action, all too eagerly. "Hidan…" He breathed.

They were so alone in the room. Not the birds outside nor the spider nesting in it's web on the corner of the room, nor did the people bustling below in the village streets existed this moment. Hidan's heart began to race, feeling only the heat of the elder immortal behind him, as if his back was pressing int his body.

"…I'm jealous." Kakuzu finally said.

Three days. He had just been forced to sit side by side with the silverette for three, long, endless days. Feeling his presence so close, counting every breathe as they sealed the beast away. Kakuzu finally decided, he had waited long enough. Whatever game Sei-kun was playing, he wasn't going to let the prize get away. He had him. And at this very moment-he was all his.

Kakuzu's hands moved fast-as they always did, and strong. Hidan's wrists were grasped and arms pulled back behind him.

"KAKUZU?" Hidan cried out-a reaction which Kakuzu easily foresaw, and in return, allowed his threads to whip free from under his skin like tentacles, slipping up around Hidan's neck and diving into his mouth to muffle the noise, tickling the younger man's tongue. "Haaa-uukhft-!"

Hidan struggles fruitlessly-what was happening? He hadn't done anything to get Kakuzu mad! He only ever man-handled him when he was upset as far as Hidan was concerned. What could he have possibly done? Fucking Jashin!

"Ku-…zz..u..!" Kakuzu almost swallowed at the way Hidan was moving his tongue against his threads to try and talk-and hell, he could feel it too. "Sh-..to..pp…"

"Shut up, Hidan." Kakuzu said calmly, using some of his thread to wrap around the others wrists, sewing into the skin to keep them securely together.

Hidan flinched, groaning a little at the pain, feeling the blood from the stitching travel between and around his ingress, before it finally dripped onto the floor. Hidan gritted his teeth against the threads in his mouth, snapping a few-enough to speak.

"Kakuzu, you bastard! That fucking hurts!" he yelled. "Get those fucking thin-"

Kakuzu grunted, hardening his hand and shoving a couple of fingers into the other's mouth, pulling it aside, the warmth of it causing him to shudder and smirk. He was going to savor his prize. He had previosuly thought of wanting to see that frightened look in Hdan's eyes-int he eyes of a man who normally looked bored at the thought of beg harmed, though he complained about it much.

He wanted to see it. And this time, not just as a fantasy conjured up in his head.

Hidan noticed the predatory gaze in Kakuzu's eyes and panted against the stone-hard fingers in his mouth, Kakuzu pushing him over so that he was on his head and knees, face turned forcibly to the side, gazing up at his captor. What was he planning to do? That look…that same frightening stare as before, only more intense. Hidan struggled even harder, now knowing…Kakuzu was serious.

"Struggle all you want Hidan." Kakuzu said smugly; in truth, that made it a little more fun.

Hidan kicked a leg out, trying to aim for Kakuzu's face, but Kakuzu caught it with his currently free hand, now that the binds took care of Hidan's arms. Threads came out from inside the segment in Kakuzu's arm, approaching the other's mouth once more.

Kakuzu sneered, "Should I stitch your lips together too?" He removed his fingers from the other's orifice to allow him to reply.

Hidan merely spat back, not knowing how to react otherwise, as foolish as he was to do so. "What? So it fucking looks like yours, you sick old pervert?"

The older man's eyes narrowed dangerously as he shoved Hidan further into the floor, causing a few bamboo fibers to dig into his skin, making him hiss. Kakuzu huffed.

"I guess that's a yes. I'd prefer not to have your foul mouth ruining the mood." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's eyes widened as he stared back. "Fuck-! What are you going to do? You sick fuck!"

"Nothing special." Kakuzu replied monotonously, reaching up and the cloth that held Hidan's pants up.

It was then a cold shiver ran up Hidan's spine. "YOU-!"

Kakuzu's threads went to work, ripping the zealot's hitae-ate away from his neck and forcing the metal and cloth between his teeth, securing it. Hidan's muffled cries were now only audible to the miser himself-and that's just how he liked it.

"You can't die. But you can pass out." Kakuzu stated. "I wouldn't want to go overboard by paining you /too/ much."

Hidan was finally shivering slightly from fear, as Kakuzu replaced his hand on his pants, yanking them down violently, exposing milky, untouched cheeks. Young and smooth skin stared back up at Kakuzu's hungry, greedy eyes. And for once in his life, he wanted to own everything of something other than money.

Kakuzu was almost a century old. He had seen many years pass, and has had many spans of boredom and need. Women were easy to come by in the right places and for the right price-he wasn't so low as to rape anyone; such things were for punks and sum who didn't know the thrill of proper combat. But up until now, a man was out of the question. He tentatively reached forward, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze, curiously feeling them up. The feeling sent a strange but pleasurable jolt through Hidan's system, up to his brain and right down to his groin, which began to harden a little.

"Mphh-!" Hidan shook his head, trying once again to kick, Kakuzu this time taking it far more seriously than he did before, reacting by snapping the other's ankle. "MMPHHHT-!"

Kakuzu merely chuckled, flipping the other over onto his back. He needed a full view. Hidan panted, glaring up into the miser's emerald-against-blood eyes.

"What's the matter? I've seen you strutting around naked before." Kakuzu teased, reaching down to brush a thumb over the other's now flushed cheek.

Hidan cursed, though it wasn't heard and pulled his knees up-or attempted to, until he was reminded of his ankle injury, left leg failing to draw nearly close enough for a full cover. That sight; with Hidan splayed out, unclothed, right knee drawn up and left pathetically limp against the bamboo matting was completely breathtaking in a whole new way. A way Kakuzu hadn't experienced in all his long years.

Maybe it was because-this time, his partner was in a sense undying. Just like him. And this wasn't going to be a one-night stand. He could keep toying with him…forever.

Hidan's brilliant violet eyes trembled as he gazed up pleadingly at his partner-half-angry, half-scared. And it was just so beautiful. So helpless. Kakuzu was going to eat him up for that.

"Not so high and mighty now are you, Hidan?" Kakuzu smirked, behind his mask.

Hidan trembled, tears of anger prickling his eyes-and this, made Kakuzu almost growl. It was a look that annoyed him. A look better wiped clean off his face. With a great smack, he backhanded the other's face, sending Hidan onto his side, spluttering. He quivered for a second, shutting his eyes and trembling a little more than before-but this time, he was scared.

"That's better." Kakuzu said, taking the other's face between his fingers, forcing HIdan to look at him, misty pink eyes leaking waterfalls down his cheeks. "….."

What was that word? Cute? Was Hidan….cute? Kakuzu stared as the other sniffled, saliva finally leaking through the cloth and dripping down his chin, pooling at Kakuzu's palm before finally spilling over as well.

Kakuzu stared as the rivulets of Hidan's sweet saliva trailed down his skin, tickling the nerves. He removed his mask, leaned down and took a long, hungry lick up the river to the source. All-too-eagerly, Kakuzu tore the hitae-ate away from the other's mouth, slicking his tongue in to taste the pot of sweet nectar that was Hidan's mouth.

Meanwhile, his hands slide up Hidan's torso, prodding, feeling, memorizing the soft skin of the young man. There was a strange plumpness to his muscle, a silky feel to his curved and muscles Kakuzu didn't think a man who fought as much as Hidan should have. Finally, he reached his groin and cupped the area, rubbing and pressing down, before finally grabbing the now hardened shaft and pumping it.

Hidan breathed against the tongue in his mouth, biting it. Kakuzu withdrew, growling and slamming the other's head down against the floor before situating himself leaning down from above him.

Kakuzu licked his lips, tasting copper. The taste of death. But there was nothing to fear-Hidan wasn't able to do anything in the state he was in, even if he had ingested his blood.

"You like that?" Hidan panted, out of breath. "You fucking pervert…"

"…" Kakuzu was momentarily surprised by the question, but soon smirked a little-as much as he could manage with a sticked-together-mouth- and leaned down. "Yeah…"

"Fuck you…" Hidan breathed.

Kakuzu lifted the other off the floor, deciding that it was best not to leave a complete mess on the matts, heading to the bed. It would be easier to clean Hidan up then. And the semen wouldn't be everywhere. Hidan fell to the bed with a slight thump, flinching and turning away from the suddenly impact, which caused a throb up his injured leg.

"That should heal soon…you should be more worried about…" Kakuzu said in a low voice, removing his head covering and hitae-ate. "What I'm going to do to you now."

Hidan shook, bare, naked, and ravished-but not quite finished, and at the mercy of his aggressive partner. The way Kakuzu's messy hair fell down around his face in lazy strands made Hidan's eyes cloud over and his heart jump.

"Hidan…" Kakuzu said, mouth widening, stretching the stitched enough to allow threads to slip through, weaving and waving in the air. "This is going to hurt."

There. There it was. The frightened, adorable, defenseless look Kakuzu had only dreamed of seeing. Hidan trembled, as like before, staring up into contrasting eyes of a greedy monster.

"N-no more…" Hidan squeaked, the last shrapnel of his pride at last, thrown out the window to be spat on, trampled and forgotten. "P-Please…Kakuzu…hurts…"

…..Kakuzu had wanted to see it. But now he realized, for a whole different reason, other than fear.

"Hidan…"

What? Don't cry? No…Kakuzu wouldn't say it. Instead he cupped the other's face, snaking his threads down, around his arms, and between his inner thighs, caressing and feeling the skin, occasionally dipping farther in to tear it open just enough for blood to seep out.

"Haa-..s-stop…!" Hidan cried, the new sort of pain bringing a deviant pleasure. A pleasure he wasn't familiar with. "Kakuzu! Have you lost-…ii-i…ah…"

"You're hard." Kakuzu points out, his threads tweaking his nipples and sliding against the crack of his ass, rubbing pleasurably against his ball sacs.

"I fucking…haa…hate you…" Hidan croaked, moaning at the threads now expertly massaging his body in places he himself didn't dare dwell on too long.

Hidan's body grew hotter and hotter, twitching and writhing in the most alluring spectacle Kakuzu had ever feasted his eyes on. The thought of his loud-mouthed and relatively uncontrollable partner writhing and breathing, panting at his very caress was provoking enough.

Kakuzu's hands gasped beneath the bend of Hidan's knees, the latter now too lost in the caresses of his black threads to care. He spread the other's thighs, gazing down at the now erect, twitching cock.

"Dirty little bitch." Kakuzu said proudly, always wanting to curse at Hidan the way he cursed at everything else.

"Fuck y-"

Before Hidan could finish his rant, Kakuzu leaned down, slicking not only his tongue, but the threads that weaved out of his stitched mouth, into the ring of muscle known as Hidan's anus.

"AAAAAAAAAAH~!" Hidan screamed, voice growing more high-pitched than usual, crescendo-ing. "N-ot..aaah-!"

The pink-eyed man shuddered, feeling his asshole expand and tug open, farther than it ever had been before, tendrils, wet from Kakuzu's saliva, forcing themselves deeper and deeper into him. Into his most private places. His stomach tightened, feeling pressure from inside as Kakuzu pushed more and more threads in-but not too much. He didn't want to rip Hidan open just yet.

They curled against Hidan's insides, bumping into everything and each other, causing Hidan to spread his thighs further in reaction, throwing his head back in a hoarse cry. Kakuzu teased him long and drawn out, before he finally had some of the tendrils stimulate and rub against Hidan's prostate.

the body beneath him shook with the wrack of overwhelming stimulus.

"Ka…kuzu…" Hidan moaned, body twitching and sphincter contracting against the blackness within him. "Enough already…please…just…"

A desperate twitching red cock just above the ass signaled the true reason for his begging. Kakuzu lighten his head, detaching the strings that now writhed inside Hidan's deepest places. They conjugated together, now performing a slow, torturous thrusting motion inside of him.

Hidan whimpered, trying his best to buck down on the feeling slowly igniting his senses beyond the point he could withstand. He needed more. He craved more. And Kakuzu was the only one who could give him more.

"Say it." Kakuzu commanded. "Say it like the little slut you are."

Hidan bit his tongue, swallowing at the slow, sensual thrusts of the threads that remained alive inside him just enough, before melting into the black ooze they deformed into, seeping out from his precious little hole. He couldn't take anymore!

"Kakuzu…'Kuzu…please…" Hidan whined. "I'm fuckin' b-begging here…"

Kakuzu bent closer, crawling over Hidan's violated body. "What?"

"Just fucking fuck me already!" Hidan exploded, tears of frustration wetting the pillow beneath the messed up crown of silver that was usually slicked back on his head. "I can't fucking take it..a-anymore…"

Kakuzu nodded. He wanted more too. Now that he knew the warm, velvety feeling inside the jashinist-he wanted to abuse it in the worst way possible. For the final time that day, Kakuzu gasped a hold of Hidan's thighs, lifting them over his shoulders, spreading his dripping ass wide open. He eased his own pants down just enough.

Hidan froze at the feel of the tip of Kakuzu's cock, poking at his entrance. "K-Kuzu…"

"You're wet enough. Just shut up." Kakuzu said before surging forward and pushing himself all the way in, in one fell swoop.

"AAAAH~!" Hidan gasped, feeling his ass tear, despite the previous torture of having all those threads inside him. "OH MY FUUUCK!"

Kakuzu grunted, noting how even in bed, Hidan's mouth was foul. Next time, he was having the zealot's mouth stuffed with his own cock. The heat inside his ass however, was a little too tempting for Kakuzu to actually go through with that idea. And, as he withdrew, Hidan shuddering, feeling his inner walls contract once more, only to have them forced open again, Kakuzu relished the feeling.

"Ah-! Haaahn!" Hidan cried, groaning at the large intrusion. "Aaah fuck!"

Kakuzu lifted Hidan's legs off of his shoulders, pushing his thighs up and open more, the latter's knees pressing against his chest. He thrust in deeper.

Hidan threw his head back, the head of Kakuzu's cock hitting it's mark on his sweet spot. "Aaah! F-fucking Jashin!"

….now that wasn't going to do.

Kakuzu frowned, flipping Hidan onto his stomach, causing his face to press into the pillow, ass in the air. Hidan whimpered at the momentary loss of stimulation.

"K-Ka…k…uzu…?" He panted between breaths. "A-AAH! K-KAKUZU!" He cried, the entire length of his partner plunging in all at once.

"That's better." Kakuzu grunted, resuming his mad thrusting. "Don't…forget…Hidan…you're my bitch now…!"

"A-AH!" Hidan swallowed. "K-Kakuzu-! No-AH! I-I'm gonna-!"

"Hk-!" Kakuzu flinched as Hidan's walls suddenly tightened.

"K-Kak-UZU!" HIdan cried, spilling his seed all over the bed sheets.

As the constricting continued, Kakuzu gave in, shooting his own essence inside Hidan's body.

"Is it fine like this?"

"Yeah. it's fine." Sei-kun chuckled, a finger twirling a few hair strands. "Actually, I kinda like this couple."

"You would."

She giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys. I'm back~! Sorry for the hiatus on this fanfiction for so long. I know that there were some people who really enjoyed it. Despite the fact that my writing was jumbled and stuff. So thank you very much, and there are those from deviantart that also came here and were expecting more. I apologize to everyone, and bring good news~! Yes, I will be continuing this story. It will take awhile to get a plot down, but I haven't really quite abandoned this yet. So fret not.**

**Do tell me, dear readers, if there is anything in particular you'd like to see. Any couples you think I should consider, or anything you'd like to see in the KakuHida, TobiDei category!**

**Love,**

**JapFan04**

* * *

Hidan groaned, feeling a weight on top of his body as he tried to turn into a more comfortable position, whatever it was on top of him preventing him from doing so.

"Mggh…Jashin-damnit.." he grumbled, before feeling a choking hand grasp his neck and squeeze. "GKH-?!"

Kakuzu glared at the one still pinned in his embrace. Not that name again. That damned 'god' or whatever.

"Ghk-ACK-…!" Hidan's eyes began to roll to the back of his head and Kakuzu let go. "Kghah-! Hah…fuck, what the HELL Kakuzu?!"

That was more like it. Kakuzu slide his arm that had been wrapped around the jashinist's bare, naked form away before he himself sat up, fixing his pants and putting his top back on. Hidan blinked, noting the way the other's clothes were in disarray, before flinching, toes curling as he felt something slick and wet, trickling out from between his legs.

"Awh, FUCK!" he groaned, spreading his thighs as he sat up to confirm his suspicions. "Did'ya have to fucking cum inside me?! Shit, Kakuzu!"

"Shut up." Kakuzu said as he began tidying up, picking the book up and off the floor and returning it to the table near the seat he had claimed for himself in the room. "The brat'll be back soon, so get dressed."

Hidan didn't reply, his idle hands fumbling into his own pert asshole to push in and widen it, curiously watching the white pour out from his own body.

"Hidan." Kakuzu said, growing irritated.

Finally, his counterpart looked up. "Hm?" the look on his face just as annoyed as the other.

"If you don't pull those fingers out of your ass right now, and get some clothes on before the brat gets back, I'm going to fuck you again." he said.

The reaction he received made Kakuzu's five hearts leap and his blood race with both anger and excitement.

Hidan tilted his head back and grinned. "Is that a suggestion, you perverted old man?"

It was at this point that Kakuzu was thankful for at least one thing-Hidan had come to like the pain he gave him. Hidan grinned, ulterior motive to his reply showing bright in those amethyst-pink eyes.

In what seemed like no time at all, Kakuzu had made it back over to the bed, grasping Hidan's wrist and snapping it, flipping the other onto his knees and head, holding the arm in his possession behind his back.

"AAH!" Hidan yelled in pain, but soon grinned, teary eyes shutting as he arched into the agony.

Kakuzu's own, larger fingers made their way inside, ripping carelessly, and yet intentionally, making the body underneath him cry out.

"Ghh-AH-…'Kuzu…" Hidan growled, biting his own lip until it bled, and tasting sweet blood.

The sound of a knocking at the door made them both freeze. Kakuzu mentally hit himself for forgetting the very inconvenient but very true matter of their third companion. Hidan's eyes widened as he tried to turn his head, fearfully looking up at Kakuzu.

"Ne, ne!" Seshiru called through the wood. "Open up, it's me!"

That look. The look of sheer terror. And he had caused it. Something sadistic inside the miser made itself known and he thrust his fingers in deeper, jabbing at the prostate inside his partner cruelly.

"GHmph-!" The jashinist stifled his moan by sinking his teeth into his lip even further, pushing his face into the sheets.

The miser bent over Hidan's body, erection excited by his own evil thoughts, pressing into the bare ass through his pants.

"That won't do. "Kakuzu said, voice characteristically barely showing any change in it, even as he mused.

Hidan feet himself being moved, lifted off the mattress and pressed against a strong, rock-hard chest, legs spread wide, facing the door. "KAKUZU?!"

"Hm?" he girls voice was louder now as the handle to the knob was jiggled. "Are you alright? Hidan-kun? Kakuzu? I'm coming in!"

"NO!" Hidan cried, but his eyes widened instantly as he felt Kakuzu push into him, never removing his fingers, splitting his ass even wider. "AAAH-!"

The door swung open swiftly, the force used to move it causing it to smash into the opposite wall, knob embedding itself into the cement a little.

It was a sight to see. Kakuzu sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the door, pants opened just enough to allow his large cock free. In his grasp was Hidan, panting hard and lip bleeding beyond control, looking ravished beyond recognition, spread-eagle on the bounty-hunter's lap, ass pressing down and impaling itself on the other's penis, arm stretched and held broken behind his back forcefully.

"Don't fucking look!" Hidan cried, shutting his eyes.

Kakuzu chuckled and grunted as he slowly forced the body on his to lift and buck back down onto himself. "Ghn.."

"AH-!"

Seishiro stared, blinking twice before slowly turning her attention to the door and pulling it out of the wall and closing it.

She smiled, putting whatever she bought on her futon. "Sorry I'm late. The store was full of people, it's really popular.

Kakuzu gave another thrust and a grunt. "Is…that so?"

"Yep." she said, face not showing any expression other than the usual cheerfulness.

Kakuzu grinned evilly under his mask, feeling Hidan writhe and choke on another moan, covering his face with his free hand to hide. "AH-..hgnh…s-sto…"

"I'm going to start making dinner." she said, heading over the small counter they had with a stove. "Anything you'd like?"

Hidan mewled, feeling his own desire rise and he shamefully rode the penis forced into his own ass along with the rough fingers that refused to remove themselves. Kakuzu finally pushed Hidan down onto the bed, thrusting in deep and removing his fingers.

"AAH! K-KAKU…" Hidan glared back hatefully. "I'm going to kill you for th-AAH!"

"Hmmh…" Kakuzu shut his eyes, feeling Hidan's walls heal and tighten slowly as he fucked him. "Meat…sesame-seasoned…"

"F-fuck-! Stop it!" Hidan cried, face growing redder and redder. "This is fucking embarrassing! Don'-AAH! Mak…it sound li-UGNH!"

"Sesame-seasoned meat, huh? I think I saw a sauce for that." Seshiru chimed. "I'll go get it, it's on sale right no, fifty percent discount~…" he said, noting the fact that Kakuzu liked cheaper things.

Kakuzu lifted Hidan's thighs over his shoulders, thrusts growing stronger, but still steady and slow, savoring. "That's…hen…fine…"

"GH-AHH!" Hidan arched, pushing at Kakuzu's shoulders. "D-do-OOH! Y-you ass! I'll get yo-UUH! AHH! Kill…AH! You…!"

"Alrighty then. Don't spoil your dinner." the girl said, grabbing her bag from the mattress and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'll be back soon!"

"N-NO!" Hidan choked. "W-wait! Fuck-ING…make him stop!"

Seishiro was already halfway out the door before she turned, and with the most cheerful smile either of them had ever seen her made, she replied. "Hmh. No."

Hidan's expression was nothing short of hysterical as the door closed.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Hidan covered his face, shaking. Kakuzu stopped his movement and gazed down at the shivering form, smirking triumphantly. Kakuzu's eyes widened a little as he saw white splatter on the other man's abdomen, fresh.

"…you came." He chuckled. "You came from someone watching us fuck. Watching me fuck you"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan yelled, hands shooting up from his face to try and hit, or whatever just…fucking HURT Kakuzu in any way possible.

Kakuzu saw through the flail and grasped both wrists in a single hand, pinning them above Hidan's head.

"Kakuzu you ASS!" Hidan screamed.

"Yell all you want." Kakuzu said. "When I'm done with you, even your rate of healing won't be able to fix those vocal chords fast enough."

* * *

Deidara felt heavy as he molded the great bird he was working on. Due to it's size, he was able to craft and carve, beautiful, intricate details, symbols only he could understand. It-like many others before it-would be his latest masterpiece. But the gaze he felt was strange. Perhaps it was because of the other with him, working as he was sculpting.

"Oi…" he said, eyes never leaving his meticulous work.

"Hm?" she hummed, pencil working across canvas, eyes steady on it as she drew, hand flying across the page in graceful strokes.

"Drawing someone, hm?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied, preoccupied with the canvas before her.

Deidara felt tension on the side of his temple as he twitched in irritation. The canvas he had found in said fellow artist's room before enraged him beyond anything else.

"Oi…" he said again, this time, hands leaving his work. "Who're you drawing?"

"Not telling." she said quickly. "Not done."

The thought of Sei working on something that looked like…that bastard, was probably one of the most annoying things he'd had on his mind since Tobi. Deidara huffed and shook his head, before it dropped. He couldn't work on his art like this.

He stood. "I'm going to wash up." he said, heading to the nearby stream.

"Okay." she said, pausing a little while, before adding some detailing to her portrait's eyes and smiling. "There. As they always say, the eyes have it."

Deidara muttered to himself as he washed his hands in he brook. He had noticed her long stares at that…unartistic asshole. But why? Why out of all people him?!

"Chh…" he gritted his teeth and kicked at the water as he straightened himself, accidentally getting himself wet. "Damnit, hm!"

He sat down slowly, thinking back, trying to count just how many times he had noticed her staring as Itachi walked past her in the halls, how she looked at his back when they left for a mission together. Her eyes bore into his cloak.

No. He wasn't jealous. Just…irritated. Right? Right.

But that did not mean the person, who's hand snaked around his waist was not. Deidara nearly yelled in surprise at the sudden feeling of it curling around his body, not sensing the person's chakra at all. He turned his head to find…an annoying orange mask.

"…got you."

That low voice wasn't Tobi.

"OI!" Deidara felt a heavy hand cover his mouth, even going so far as to slip between his teeth.

"Bite all you want. But it won't hurt me." 'Tobi' whispered. "I've been getting really annoyed with you, 'senpai'~…"

Deidara's muffled cries were answered by Seishiro's slight call of his name from behind the trees.

"You've been really interesting, senpai." the man he still thought should have been Tobi continued.

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt the hand around his waist slip it's fingers between the lips of his palm, clamping down on his tongue painfully. "MPHH-!"

"You're going to say you're just fine. Understood?" Tobi chuckled. "Or the tongue comes off." he emphasized with a warning tug.

Deidara twitched, groaning in pain a little, but he slowly …sort of nodded, as best as he could with the other's fingers in his mouth.

"Khouh-…" he coughed as he felt his mouth empty and panted slightly, before breathing in and making a hand-sign with his free hand, grinning a little aggressively. "KATSU!"

BOOM!

"…!" Seshiru dropped her things, standing as she saw the plume of smoke that rose from where the stream was. "Deidei!"

Deidara grunted as he looked around, his attacher nowhere in sight. "Jeez…"

Had…had that been real? There was no way that was Tobi. If it wasn't…what was he doing here? It could have been potentially dangerous. What if he knew about the hideout. Shit.

"Deidei-kun?" Seshiru asked, coming out from the hidden path, although she didn't look as surprised as he expected. "I know you won't die from your own explosions but…what happened?"

"Nothing." Deidara said. "Just…hm…"

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Maybe you should go inside."

"Yeah…" Deidara replied almost at once.

She smiled. "I'll tidy up for you. Okay?"

Deidara simply nodded, thoughts flying everywhere as his arm and hip throbbed, taking the brunt of the explosion from earlier.

"Take a shower first, alright? Clean up." she said as she took the pouch off his hip, along with the rest of his clay.

Deidara did as he was told and sighed, brushing right past her and heading back to where his sculptures were dying outside. He glanced at the canvas Seshiru had left and saw Itachi's wretched face on it.

The expression on it was solemn, and the lashes were long and beautiful. The yes were a piercing red already, splashed with what Deidara figured was watercolor. He glared at it and had a sudden temptation to kick the piece.

"You don't deserve that kind of artistic attention, hm." Deidara growled before turning roughly and stomping towards the entrance to the hideout.

Everything was a mess. He was angry over his art and how he couldn't work. He was angry at Itachi for having such a strong presence. He was angry over the fact that he could no longer understand what was happening between himself and Tobi.

Ugh. He needed a nap.

* * *

'Madara's' eye caught sight of the clay pouch being removed from Deidara's possession. He smirked-for once, the girl was doing him a favor. With it being a day off, Deidara liked to get all of his clay sculptures outside to dry in the sun if the weather was good. His only mode of self-defense had been the clay on him, and now, it was no longer an obstacle.

He watched as Deidara made his way back to where the sculptures and the canvases were, under the tent. As he was about to make his move, whisking the other away-until he saw a smiling face before him.

"Hey." Seishiro grinned-or at least…he thought it was the child.

The teeth on the face were long and thick, and the eyes were wide and yellow, the pupil slitted like a snakes, but not quite…more of a cat, really. The skin at the end of the lips began to split as if her entire head would split in half if she so much as opened her mouth. The skin was pale and grey, covered in angry red stripes, and the hair a mess, in her face like a ghost's. A demon.

Madara stood his ground, doing nothing in response.

"You know~…" the thing growled-purred, or something of the like. "Getting to him forcefully won't do…he doesn't like that sort of thing…"

Hm? It wasn't here to stop him?

"What are you suggesting? And why are you telling me this?" he asked, voice stern and serious.

"Simply because it's true." The creature said, smiling and tilting it's head almost completely upside down. "I know a few tricks of things here and there."

He didn't trust this thing.

"Pity. Jealousy. Longing." it chuckled, lips tearing a little and healing over in a crude way, leaving patches where the skin had not yet closed over, holes in the sides of the thing's cheeks. "These are things you know very well…ever since you were young. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to use them to your advantage."

"Get out of my sight." 'Tobi' finally said. "I'm growing tired if the flapping of those grotesque lips."

As soon as the man blinked, he realized that he was now just looking at a treetrunk. Looking back towards the stream, he saw the girl, busy watching Deidara's effects in the water, humming a strange tune he heard Rin once singing. He shook his head and huffed, heading back towards the hideout.

In the midst of his walk, he stopped in his tracks….maybe, the creature was onto something.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened slowly, only hallway, before he lifted his head in a dignified way, not even yawning from his short nap. The windowsill was always a nice place to do so. The window gratefully let the moon in through the wooden hatched boors on it, and shown lightly across his pale face. A soft sigh, barely audible escaped the effeminate lips.

"…you're out late." he said.

A soft thud behind him signaled Seshiru's arrival, returning with a bloodied rabbit in her jaws, fangs digging into the flesh through the fur. With a soft growl, she stood from her landing crouch and opened her choppers, catching the rabbit with her hand as it came free.

"Got dinner." the inhuman voice said, as a cheshire grin plastered itself along the ugly face. "I don't like anything cooked in particular. Did I wake you?"

Itachi's gaze made its way into the darkness. Really, the personality difference between night and day, and with whom this things was with was getting to him. It was strange, but whether or not Itachi found it irritating or felt in any way about it, he didn't let it show on his face at all, nor in his body language.

He didn't reply the question but simply returned his red gaze to the moon, brilliant red only amplified by the serene lighting. His calm was broken however, by the sound of shuffling, settling, and the ripping of a spinal chord, followed by loud crunching and squishing of flesh.

He shut his eyes slowly before opening them, turning his head to the other half of the windowsill in front of him, where the demon now crouched, making a mess of the rabbit with it's teeth. He narrows his gaze, and the other looked up.

"…what?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

"…" Itachi didn't let up. "…I want to make a deal."

Seishiru flinched as she finally managed to yank off the rabbit's head, the spine slapping her in the face as she snapped her head up at the man in surprise, pausing.

* * *

**So this is going to be more on how my OC Seishiro-Seshiru-Sei (all of the above really), messes with each group of Akatsuki she/he's with. Also how they interact with each other. I've tried my best to neaten it up from my previous chapters, which I hope will make it easier for you guys to understand! Please do tell me what you think and any direction you'd like to see! **

**JapFan04**


	16. Author's Note: Regarding 'Guest'

**So I received a little immature review from a 'Guest' who either doesn't have an account, or is just not brave enough to show me who they really are. In all honesty, I don't really quite understand the whole '**The matchmaking could happen without the presence of any Mary-sue... Blergh.' **thing. All I have to say to that is: "…and…?" **

**Because really people, keep in mind that this IS a fanfiction site. Which means it's meant for 'fan' fiction. Stuff that the fans would write and post for fun. Nothing more and nothing less. People come here to share their ideas, plots, and just sometimes fool around.**

**Yes, true, the matchmaking could happen without my OC here. But at the same time, this isn't a contest, and I came here to have fun. To put simply: Why are you even here if you're going to be so closed-minded? This being the internet, there's a wide range of things you'd really not enjoy. But don't be a prick about something you don't like. If you don't like something, then don't read it, and move on, find something you DO like. There's no point in voicing such a complaint about my writing if already I did put everything that would be in this fix in the decryption. And you went ahead and clicked it. So it's your own fault for ending up reading something you didn't have a taste for. You dear 'guest', need to grow up, and go have fun.**

**Guys, if you don't like reading fanfiction with an extra char or an OC. Just don't read it.**

**Sincerely, **

**JapFan04**


End file.
